Note on Origami
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: "Kau mau mendengar sebuah kisah tentang dua saudari kembar namun tak serupa?"/ "Kesalahannya hanya, dia berharap memiliki dua cinta dalam satu hatinya.." / "mungkin..sekarang ia berada dalam salah satu bangsal bawah tanah rumah sakit jiwa yang ada di kota ini."/Chap3 UP, mian lama. saran:bacanya sambil denger lagu 'everything has changed' dari Taylor Swift. KaiLuBaek. GS DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Lee Eun Ho**** Home Production©**

**PRESENT**

**Note on Origami**

**#**

**START**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda tampan berkulit agak gelap menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di sebuah pohon rindang dengan daun hijau muda yang sangat lebat. Bukan karna pohon itu memiliki daun rindang yang menahan langkahnya, tapi sesuatu yang lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah seni lipat kertas yang tergantung manis di pohon itu. berbentuk angsa yang sangat cantik berwarna pink dan putih. origami. Seperti itulah nama yang biasa ia dengar untuk benda indah itu. ia mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas sang karya seni. Terlihat nyata. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu yakin, pasti sang seniman pembuat origami ini sangatlah cantik seperti karyanya.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari seni kertas itu. ia mencoba maraih origami yang tergantung itu dengan tangannya. Itu tulisan. Lebih tepatnya deretan angka yang membentuk suatu keterangan waktu. Yah, itu tanggal. Dan Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya ketika tau tanggal berapa yang dimaksud origami itu. tanggal itu menunjukan hari ini. Dan ia menarik kesimpulan kalau origami ini baru saja digantung, hari ini dan mungkin juga pagi ini.

Karna penasaran dengan deretan huruf lain yang ada dalam lipatan kertas origami itu, Jongin melepaskan kaitan kertas dan mulai membuka setiap lipatan indah sang origami. Ia membaca deretan huruf yang tertera disana. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas ketika membaca tulisan itu.

**Siapapun namja tampan yang pertama kali menemukan pesan ini**

**Ummm, dia adalah jodohku**

**Annyeong jodohku**

**Siapapun dan dimanapun kamu**

**Jangan lupa makan yah sayang**

**Saranghae^^**

" ada-ada saja" ia bergumam sambil tersenyum menggelangkan kepala. Matanya juga turut terseyum lucu denga bibir yang berbentuk 'o' ketika mebaca deretan huruf lain di bawah kertas itu. 'balas di balik kertas yah, sayang^^'. Kira-kira seperti itu tulisannya. Entah karna terlalu terpesona dengan Origami tadi atau karna dorongan hati, Jongin mengambil bolpoin dari dalam tas selempang yang bergantung manis di bahunya. Ia mulai menulis sederetan huruf sambil tersenyum manis

**Annyeong..**

**Aku makan dengan baik**

**Dan aku juga tampan.. kkkk^^**

Jongin tersenyum sendiri ketika membaca hasil tulisannya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia jatuh hati pada origami yang ia lihat tadi. keindahan origami tersebut mendorongnya untuk membalas pesan dari sang seniman karya indah itu. akan sangat membanggakan menjadi orang yang pertama menemukan origami cantik itu. masih sambil tersenyum, Jongin kembali melipat origami itu hingga terbentuk kembali menjadi angsa indah dan mengaitkannya hingga tergantung lagi di pohon rindang itu. dengan langkah riang, Jongin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Menuju cintanya.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah denga tergesa disepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Ini masih pagi, dan Jongin belum terlambat. Tapi kenapa ia tergesa-gesa? Karna ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan menatap Primadona sekolah Xi Luhan yang pasti sekarang sudah duduk manis di kelasnya sendiri. Jongin selalu datang lebih awal dari gadis itu. dan Jongin akan berdiri di depan jendela yang ada di kelasnya hanya untuk menatapi Xi Luhan yang berjalan anggun sambil melewati kelas Jongin dengan sebelumnya melempar senyum manisnya ke arah Jongin. Hanya itu selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Tidak pernah ada perkambangan yang signifikan.

Jongin masih tergesa-gesa, ia harus segera sampai ke kelasnya. Kegiatannya dengan origami berbentuk angsa tadi menyita banyak waktunya. Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang menabrak dadanya pelan. Jongin mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil tengah tertegun dengan senyum manis dan mata berbinar-binar melihatnya. Jongin memelototkan matanya marah. Gadis imut itu menyunggingkan senyum paksa yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya berbentuk V.

" Peace.." gadis itu bergumam dengan senyum paksa yang masih tersungging di bibir cherrynya. Kemudian dengan langkah riang dan tawa riang pula gadis itu kembali melanjutkan aksi berlarinya. Teman si gadis imut mengejar di belakang sambil berteriak marah

" Yak! Byun Baekhyun, berhenti kau gadis nakal.. " sedangkan si gadis mungil hanya memeletkan lidah dengan kedua tangan di kepala yang bergerak-gerak seperti gerakan mengejek kawan yang sedang mengejarnya itu

" mweee.. " seru gadis itu kemudian tertawa dan kembali berlari. Jongin menggelangkan kepalanya

" dasar.. hiperaktiv." Gumamnya kemudian kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor.

.

.

.

" hai lihat.. itu Xi Luhan.. kapten pemandu sorak.. Luhan.. Luhan.." teriak para namja dari bangku penonton ketika Xi Luhan menampakan diri memasuki lapangan indoor tempat turnamen basket antar Senior High School akan dilangsungkan. Sang primadona sekolah hanya melempari namja-namja itu senyuman manis dan kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

Ia berjalan dengan anggun bersama kedelapan kawannya. Menngintimidasi setiap mata yang menatapnya iri. Ia sempurna. Wajah cantik. tubuh indah. Anak Konglomerat. Otak yang bisa dibilang cerdas dan belum lagi, dia adalah kapten pemandu sorak yang tentu saja pandai menari. Kini dia bersembilan dengan kawannya tengan mengenakan kostum khas pemandu sorak. Atasannya hanya sebuah Tanktop merah dengan gambar panah ke atas berwarna putih yang lumayan pendek, memperlihatkan sedikit perut rata dan lingkaran pinggangnya. Serta Rok merah dengan lipatan yang juga berwarna putih yang tak kalah pendek. Sepatu olahraga dan kaos putih sepanjang tumit dan rambut lurus berwarna madu yang dikuncir tinggi. Luhan benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

Luhan memberi aba-aba kepada rekan setimnya untuk memulai. Mereka mulai membentuk formasi broken T, campuran music hip-hop dan rap mulai terdengar dari pengeras suara yang ada di sekitar situ. Luhan dan gadis-gadis pemandu sorak lain bergoyang energik mengikuti irama dan itu membuat penonton namja berteriak histeris melihat Luhan yang meliuk-liuk di arena turnamen. Ia hanya tersenyum dalam tariannya mendengar teriakan histeris penggemarnya itu.

Dari bangku pemain inti, seorang namja memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah menari dengan tatapan sangat intens. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka saking terpesonanya ia. Dan ia meneguk salivanya kasar ketika musik dari pengeras perlahan menghilang, menandakan bahwa sang primadona telah selesai dengan aksinya. Mata Jongin masih asik mengikuti pergerakan Luhan yang kini menepi di sisi lapangan. Ia masih asik memandangi keindahan sang pencipta itu ketika sebuah tangan manyentuh bahunya

" Jongin, gilirannya sudah selesai, dan sekarang, giliran kita.." tegur namja yang diketahui kapten tim basket bernama Kris Wu pada Jongin yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan terus menatap ke arah Luhan. Joingin tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Kris ke arena utama.

.

.

" Jongin.. Joingin..lihat sini.. " jongin yang masih men-drible bola dengan cepat, mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara yang sedari tadi terus meneriakan namanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Seorang gadis mungil dari pinggir lapangan tengan melambai-lambai ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan dan sedikit melompat-lompat semangat. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika Jongin berbalik dan melempar senyum tipis padanya.

" Jongin.. saranghae.. muaahh muaahh.. " gadis itu berseru girang dan melempar flykiss pada Jongin. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis ini, buat malu saja. Semua penonton cewek maupun cowok tengah menatap dan menyoraki gadis itu dari atas bangku penonton. Sedangkan gadis mungil itu seakan tak kenal malu.

Luhan membelalakan matanya ketika melihat aksi si gadis mungil. Musik terdengar dari pengeras suara dan si gadis mungil beserta beberapa gadis yang banyaknya melebihi tim pemandu sorak di bawah komando Luhan tengah menari-nari ria. Lagu Heavy Rotation yang dibawakan AKB48 terdengar dari pengeras suara

" I want You ! I need You ! I Love You ! atama no naka gangan natteru myuujikku.. " sang gadis mungil nan imut masih dengan pakain seragam sekolah menirukan koreografi lagu tersebut sambil terus menunjuk kepada Jongin, bibir Cherrynya juga turut bernyanyi dengan suara yang lumayan nyaring dan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat seperti memuja Jongin yang terlihat lucu.

Jongin sweatdrop. Ia tau kalau gadis mungil bernama asli Byun Baekhyun itu tidak terdaftar sebagai anggota club penggemar Jongin atau Jongin Fans Club. Pasti gadis itu hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan club itu. menari dengan tak jelas adalah hobi gadis itu. Gadis mungil yang tak kalah cantik dari primadona Xi Luhan itu memiliki perangai yang aneh. Dia terlalu aktiv. Hiperaktiv bisa dibilang. Tidak kenal malu, Iseng, suka mengganggu dan selalu saja berbuat sesuka hatinya. Semua guru sudah memaklumi sifatanya itu. sukurlah dia cerdas, sehingga guru dan staf lain sering mengampuninya. Tapi ia jarang lolos dari hukuman sang guru. Bahkan Jongin pernah melihat ia dihukum bediri di lapangan sambil menjewer telinganya sendiri. Tabi bukannya malu, gadis itu malah bernyanyi keras sambil mengcover tarian AKB48. Jongin tak habis pikir, kenapa seorang gadis bisa berkelakuan seperti itu.

Luhan menampakan ekspresi terkejut melihat si gadis mungil yang tak lain adalah letingnya sendiri seperti mengambil alih tugasnya saja. Ia diikuti beberapa kawannya berjalan menuju gadis mungil yang tengah asik menari sambil bernyanyi untuk jongin itu. dengan lembut ia menyentuh bahu si gadis. Si gadis yang merasa bahunya dipegang seseorang mengalihkan pandangan pada si pelaku dengan ekspresi bingung.

Luhan terkekeh melihat gadis di depannya ini. Jujur saja, ada rasa iri di hati Luhan pada gadis cantik mungil itu. Luhan ingin seperti dia yang seakan hidup di dunianya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang di sekitarnya. Tidak seperti Luhan yang harus selalu menjaga image. Ditakdirkan dengan paras cantik membuat Luhan kerepotan. Seandainya ia bisa hidup sesuka hati seperti gadis ini. Gadis ini juga cantik, tapi tak perlu repot menjaga image.

" Byun Baekhyun, bargabunglah bersama kami di club pamandu sorak" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada gadis yang masih ia pegang bahunya. Si gadis mengerjab-erjabkan matanya

" aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri

" ya, kau.." jawab Luhan

" hehehe, aku tidak bisa.." jawab gadis bernama Baekhyun itu sambil menunjuka cengiran pada Luhan. Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun dan mendesah kecewa

" kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng

" ku lihat kau pandai menari, kau juga cantik.." Luhan berkata sambil membelai rambut brunette ikal gadis itu. gadis itu kembali menggeleng imut dengan bibir yang mempout

" beri aku alasan kenapa kau menolak?"

" aku tak bisa lelah, menari seperti kalian itu mambuatku lelah, kalau aku lelah, aku bisa sakit seperti ini.." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah polos dan kekanak-kanakan sambil memegang dadanya kemudian meniru gerakan orang sesak nafas. Luhan terkekeh. Gadis ini. Bukankah kegiatannya berlari di sepanjang koridor atau memanjati pagar sekolah lebih melelahkan dari menari. Mereka seumuran, tapi Baekhyun masih kekanakan dan juga polos.

" ouh begitu.. aku kecewa loh.. tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, datang padaku, OK?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi

" aku tidak bisa, jadi jangan harapkan aku berubah pikiran ne?" jawab Baekhyun dengan polos. Gurat wajah kecewa nampak jelas di wajah Luhan. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk

" baiklah, aku takkan memaksa.. ngomong-ngomong, apa Jongin itu pacarmu?" Luhan bertanya sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya membuat pipi putih Baekhyun bersemu merah. Gadis itu menunduk dan tersenyum

" bukan.. "

" oh aku kira pacarmu, kau terus saja mengucapkan saranghae padanya.. hehehe" Luhan yang menyadari wajah Baekhyun memerah jadi ingin terus menggodanya

" sekarang belum, tapi nanti.. hehe" jawab Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Ia tidak ingin digoda dengan kapten pemandu sorak yang cantik ini. Biasanya'kan dia yang menggoda orang yang tengah malu. Luhan melongo mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Sudah maklum dengan sifar gadis itu.

" baiklah, sepertinya.. sudah giliranku sekarang, aku ke arena dulu yah.. annyeong.. " Luhan berlalu sambil melambai pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Kai telah keluar arena tanding hanya tersenyum. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan kemudian meninggalkan lapangan indoor dan fans club Jongin yang kini tengah histeris.

.

.

.

Kali ini Jongin tidak ingin terlambat. Terlambat memandangi Luhan. Jadi ia sengaja berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal. Dengan langkah riang seperti biasa Jongin melewati pohon rindang itu lagi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pohon. Ia tersenyum. Dua origami kini tengah bergantung anggun di pohon itu. yang berwarna pink yang ia kenali sebagai origami yang kemarin masih ada disana. Sedangkan yang berwarna kuning ia yakin adalah origami yang baru. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih origami kuning itu. tanggalnya adalah hari ini. Ia membuka lipatan origami itu dan mulai mebaca deretan huruf rapi disana

**Aku sudah tau**

**Jodohku pasti tampan..kkk**

**Apakah kemarin**

**harimu menyenangkan jodohku?**

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali menulis beberapa kalimat di belakang orisusu itu

**Hariku?**

**Sangat menyenangkan**

**Aku juga tau**

**Kalau Origami cantik ini**

**Pasti dibuat oleh gadis cantik pula^^**

Jongin kembali melipat origami itu dan menggantungkannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir, mungkin saja orang gila yang menggantung origami itu atau seorang janda, atau perawan tua yang tengah steress karna tak juga mendapatkan jodoh. Jongin tidak memikirkan itu. ia hanya mengikuti insting untuk membalas pesan itu. Jongin memandangi origami indah itu untuk beberapa saat. Ia membayangkan Luhanlah yang menggantungkan origami itu. walaupun rasanya itu mustahil. Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin'kan? Ia kemudian meninggalkan pohon rindang itu menuju sekolahnya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah terduduk malas di bangkunya kelasnya saat ini. Saat ini, para guru sedang rapat. Jadi proses belajar ditunda untuk sementara. Seharusnya ia berada di kantin sekolah saat ini, tapi ia sedang malas untuk sekedar duduk disana. Jongin memang tidak punya teman dekat. Ia bukannya tidak pandai bergaul, hanya saja ia merasa kalau teman dekat tidak perlu dicari bukan, biarlah dia datang sendiri. Teman Jongin kebanyakan anak-anak Klub Basket atau sepak bola. Ia dikenal sebagai namja yang pendiam dan tak banyak bertingkah serta berbicara. Tapi dia tidak dingin terhadap orang lain. Dia ramah. Pada fansnya pun ia ramah. Hanya saja, Jongin menyukai kesunyian. Ia menyukai suasana yang tenang.

Jongin tidak suka ke Club malam seperti remaja seuasianya yang lain. Dia lebih senang membaca buku atau menemani adik-adiknya bermain serta berkumpul bersama keluarga sederhananya. Urusan cinta? Percayalah, Jongin hanya mencintai Xi Luhan sejak ia pertama kali mengenal cinta. Masih tetap Luhan dihatinya. Sejak 2 tahun ini, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat gadis cantik nan anggun itu. bukan Cuma dia sih, hampir seluruh siswa cowok disekolah itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tapi Jongin tak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk mengungkapkan cintanya, yah walaupun Luhan selalu membalas senyumnya di pagi hari. Tapi bagi Jongin, Luhan terlalu tinggi untuk diraih.

Lamunan Jongin tersadar ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar suara berisik dari luar kelasnya. Ia menoleh menatap ke luar jendela. Jongin mendesah malas mengetahui siapa yang menciptakan suara berisik itu. Byun Baekhyun. Kini sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan beberapa kawannya di sepanjang koridor seperti biasa. Jongin hanya menggeleng melihat gadis yang hiperaktiv itu. ia kembali melamun ketika suara berisik sudah menjauh dari indra pendengarannya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki berjalan mendekat kea rah bangku Jongin. Dan benar saja, langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan bangkunya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya ingin mencari tahu siapa yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya ketika mendapati siapa orang itu. sosok cantik tengah tesenyum manis padanya. Bukan Luhan. Bukan. Sosok cantik yang lain

" Byun Baekhyun.." gumamnya dengan alis yang bertautan. Baekhyun hanya nyengir seperti biasa. Rambut brunette ikalnya yang sepanjang pinggang terurai lembut dan sedikit berantakan. Ia kelihatan gugup tapi masih dengan cengiran paksa yang malah kelihatan cantik.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Jongin hanya menatapnya bingung.

CHU~

Dengan secepat kilat ia mengecup bibir tebal Jongin. Jongin merasa tubuhnya kaku. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Kalau bisa dibilang ciuman. Baekhyun kembali nyengir dan berjalan santai sedikit berjingkrak meninggalkan Jongin. seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jongin menyentuh bibirnya. Astaga. Gadis itu. Jongin masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang tejadi. Semuanya begitu cepat. Begitu tiba-tiba. Ia menunduk. Malu mungkin. Tapi matanya mendapati benda putih tergeletak manis di mejanya ketika ia menunduk. Sebuah kertas yang dikusut hingga berbentuk bola kecil. Jongin membuka kertas itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana

**Mianhe**

**Aku harus menciummu**

**Kalau tidak ingin kalah dari Taemin**

**Mianhe ne?**

" Sial.. " gumamnya kemudian kembali mengusutkan benda itu dan membuangnya. Ternyata gadis aneh itu menciumnya hanya karna sebuah permainan. Padahal Jongin sempat ge-er tadi. Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Astaga. Ciuman, Ok, kecupan pertamanya terjadi hanya karna sebuah permainan dari seorang gadis aneh bernama Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak ditau normal atau tidak.

Astaga. Baekhyun itu diyakini tidak normal. Dia tidak tertarik pada laki-laki. Pada perempuan juga sepertinya tidak. Ia tidak pernah diterjang gossip miring seputar masalah percintaan. Dia itu setenar Luhan dan secantik Luhan. Tapi tidak pernah terdengar kabar ia memiliki kekasih atau berpacaran dengan siapapun. Jadi ditariklah kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun tidak menyukai namja ataupun yeoja. Dia memiliki dunianya sendiri. Bahkan ketika dia beteriak-teriak 'saranghae' pada Jongin saat pertandingan kemarin, Jongin yakin itu hanya untuk turut meramaikan Jongin Fans Club. Jongin masih tidak habis pikir. ketika Jongin tak sengaja mendapati kejahilan atau keanehan lain yang diperbuat gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu, ia berharap akan ada seseorang yang meluruskan pikiran Baekhyun dan mengajarkannya bagaimana menjadi gadis yang sopan dan anggun seperti Luhan. Tapi kenapa Jongin harus begitu peduli padanya? Jongin juga tidak tau.

Sebenarnya Jongin cukup sering memperhatikan gadis itu. dia dan Baekhyun memang tidak sekelas. Bahkan dia juga tidak sekelas dengan Luhan. Tapi Jongin selalu saja meperhatikannya. karna biasanya Baekhyun datang ke sekolah sebelum Luhan. Dipagi hari, saat Baekhyun turun dari mobil Jaguar yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah, ia terlihat cantik. seragam yang masih rapi dan bersih, rambut ikal yang masih terurai lembut dan menggantung indah, wajah yang bersih dan berseri menandakan kalau ada orang yang 'mengurusnya' sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi setalah itu, setelah ia berlarian di koridor atau memanjat pagar atau mengganggu siswa namja latihan sepak bola atau basket, dia akan kelihatan berantakan. Seragam kotor, rambut kusut dan acak-acakan, wajah kusam dan berkeringat seperti bukan seorang gadis saja.

Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan yang setiap saat selalu terlihat rapi dan cantik. selalu berjalan anggun sambil tersenyum. Karakter mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Luhan sopan, jarang bicara dan sangat feminin. Rambut madunya akan bergoyang seiring dengan langkah anggunnya. Tidak heran kalau hampir semua namja yang ada di sekolah mereka ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Luhan selalu tertutup. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman jika ada siswa yang mengatakan cinta padanya. Ada gossip kalau Luhan sudah memiliki namjachinggu seorang mahasiswa tapi sudah punya perusahaan sendiri. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menarik napas berat mendengar itu. tapi ada juga gossip yang tersebar kalau Luhan belum punya kekasih. Entah itu benar atau tidak. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya'kan mencintai seseorang. Jadi sebelum hal itu dilarang, Jongin ingin terus mencintai Luhan dalam diam.

" Jongin.. Jongin.. lihat sini.." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa teriakan Baekhyun kemarin masih terdengar sampai sekarang

" Jongin-aaahh.. " Jongin menyerngitkan alisnya. Suara itu nyata. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela yang berada di samping halaman sekolah. Dan melihat Baekhyun sedang meneriakan namanya. Apalagi ini?

" saranghae.." teriaknya lagi, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas hingga berbentuk seperti hati. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melihat Baekhyun berhigh-five dengan beberapa teman cowoknya. jadi sekarang Jongin yang menjadi mainan gadis itu. astaga. Sepertinya, Jongin harus mangajari gadis itu. atau sekalian saja merubahnya.

.

.

.

Jongin gerah juga diganggui Baekhyun terus. Dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah saja. Berjalan-jalan mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Dengan langkah santai, ia mulai melewati koridor-koridor panjang. Beberapa gadis terkikik ketika Jongin melewati mereka. Jongin hanya melempar senyum saja. Ia terkesan cool dengan badan yang tinggi proposional. Selalu terlihat rapi. kemeja putih yang tak sedikitpun terjuntai keluar dengan ikat pinggang yang melingkari pinggang bawahnya, serta kedua tangan yang selalu dimasukan kedalam saku, membuat Jongin selalu kelihatan keren di mata penggemarnya.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika ia melihat objek indah yang selama ini dikaguminya. Xi Luhan. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan Jongin, Luhan sedang melipat origami. Ia terduduk di salah satu meja di ruang kesenian. Jantung Jongin rasanya ingin keluar dari dadanya saat mendapati pemandangan itu. memorinya memutar kejadian selama du a hari ini. Origami. Astaga. Mungkinkah? Bisakah Jongin sedikit berharap? Jongin merapikan penampilannya dan memutusakn untuk masuk. Mengintrupsi kegiatan Luhan.

" ehem.. " Jongin berdeham pelan di depan pintu masuk. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya.

" sedang membuat apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat pada Luhan

" membuat origami.. " jawab Luhan pelan. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat merdu di pendengaran Jongin

" origami?" Jongin pura-pura bingung

" hu'um.. seni melipat kertas.. " jawab Luhan lagi

" kelihatannya sulit.. " Kai mengambil salah satu kertas dan mulai melipatnya dengan asal

" tidak sulit.. malah sangat mudah.. mau ku ajari?" Luhan bertanya sambil tersenyum manis membuat Jongin serasa tertarik ke dunia lain. Ke dunia milik Luhan. Jongin tanpa sadar mengangguk.

" hhmm.. ku ajari cara membuat angsa saja yah.. ini adalah favortiku. Origami yang berbentuk angsa dinamakan orisusu. Begini caraa membuatnya.." Luhan mulai melipat kertas berwarna hijau. Jongin tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan Luhan, ia lebih fokus pada pikirannya sendiri. Origami berbentuk angsa? Sekali lagi, Jongin benar-benar berharap.

" nah selesai.. " Luhan mengangakt orisusu hasil buatannya dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan. Jongin menatap origami itu dengan pandangan takjub. Tapi Jongin menyadari, origami yang tergantung di pohon rindang itu lebih tampak cantik. tapi mungkin saja Luhan sedang tidak berkonsentrasi penuh membuat ini. Bukankah dia sedang mengajari Jongin?

" bagus.." seru Jongin girang

" mau coba sendiri?"

" aku masih belum bisa..hehe" Jongin nyengir . Luhan tersenyum manis padanya. Kemudian mulai mengajari Jongin lagi. Kali ini Jongin memperhatikan Luhan dengan baik. Ia juga ingin pandai membuat origami. Dan setelah mencoba beberpa kali akhirnya Jongin bisa juga meskipun belum secantik karya Luhan. Tapi dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Setidaknya hari ini dia bisa duduk berdua bersama Luhan dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu membuat origami bersama Luhan kemarin, Jongin tak dapat memjamkan mata sedikitpun di tidur malamnya. Ia tak sabar menunggu pagi. Ia ingin segera membaca pesan di origami itu lagi. Ia sangat berharap itu dari Luhan. Sangat.

Dan kali ini Jongin ingin melihat langsung siapa yang menggantung origami di pohon itu. jongin penasaran juga akhirnya. Apakah Luhan atau orang lain. Jika itu Luhan, Jongin berjanji akan langsung mengungkpakan perasaannya saat itu juga.

Jongin akan mengintip dari jauh tanpa niat menunjukan diri. Masih terlalu pagi. Bahkan jalanan masih sangat sunyi. Ia yakin, orang itu pasti menggantungkannya saat pagi hari. Karena kemarin malam ia melewati pohon itu, origaminya masih tetap 2. Belum bertambah.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia mengintai pohon rindang itu dari balik pohon yang lain. Gantungan origami masih seperti kemarin. Hanya ada dua. Dan itu berarti kalau sang seniman belum datang untuk menggantung origami yang lain.

Jongin menanti dengan cemas. Kenapa lama sekali. Jongin jadi tidak sabar. Tak lama kemudian manik matanya mendapati seorang gadis dengan pakaian rumah tengah berjalan riang ke arah pohon itu. gadis itu membelakangi Jongin sehingga Jongin tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Jantung jongin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Rambut itu..

TBC

Ga elit baget TBCnya

Sebelumnya

Author mau ngucapin.. Saengil Cukhahamnida untuk ayang Byun Baekhyun tersayangku*ngakunya*, I wish.. you always happy as long as you life and never sad or felt down.. AMIINNN.. Ciyee, udah 21 tahun (22th umur Korea). tahun depan udah bisa datang lamar aku ayang#plak

Kaisoo, Hunhan dan Chanbaek shipper tolong jangan pancung author

Ini Crack pair

Dan

FF aneh ini, ku persembahkan khusus untuk adikku, Nada yang Kaibaek hard Shipper

eternal sider juga sebenarnya

Eonni sendiri aja disiderin

Author lagi suka Kailu dan Kaibaek#kkkkk

Sempat liat Kaibaek moment di fb adik author, dan entah kenapa, feelnya dapat#asseek

Untuk pesan dalam origami yang pertama, author dapat dari sms. Teman author sms-in, udah lama banget smsnya itu. sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Isinya gini 'jodohku, siapapun dan dimanapun kamu, jangan lupa makan yah sayang'.. jiaahh, geli banget pas bacanya, tapi manis juga sih.. hehe^^

Rencananya sih, mau bikin dwilogi atau trilogi a.k.a twoshoot atau threeshot atau mungkin lebih, tapi ga bakal panjang kok

Endingnya Kailu atau kaibaek yah? #digebukin Kaisoo, Hunhan dan Chanbaek shipper

Khusus Nada, wajib review

Yang lain.. ga ada paksaan kok untuk review

Tapi tetap

Author butuh komentar, saran dan juga kritik demi kesempurnaan FF ini

Dan juga

Tidak menerima Bashing dalam bentuk apapun

Jangan repot-repot keluarin tenaga untuk ngebash, karna author ga bakal tanggapin apalagi ladenin

Terakhir

Review yah cinnt*deepbow~


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee Eun Ho Home Production©**

**PRESENT**

**Note on Origami**

**#**

**START**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DEG

Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Rambut itu.. Rambut coklat gelap ikal itu.. seperti rambut Byun Baekhyun saja. Jongin rasanya ingin berlari menuju pohon itu dan memastikannya apakah itu benar Baekhyun.

" akh.. sial, kenapa dia tidak mau menghadapkan wajahnya kesini.. " Kesal Jongin. Sepertinya dia salah memilih tempat persembunyian.

Jongin mengamati gadis yang membelakanginya itu. Nampaknya si gadis sudah sudah selesai menggantungkan Origami ketiga di ranting pohon. Kini gadis misterius itu seperti sedang memandangi pohon, atau origami yang bergantungan. Jongin setengah mati menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berlari ke arah pohon dan memutar tubuh gadis itu menghadapnya. Tapi sepertinya Jongin belum beruntung kali ini. Karna gadis itu sudah meninggalkan pohon.

Jongin melihat gadis itu berjalan membelakanginya ke arah seorang wanita cantik berpakaian Perawat atau Suster. Seperti seorang Nanny. Nanny atau Suster? Jongin bingung. Suster itu memanjangkan tangannya hendak menggandenga tangan si gadis. Setelah tangan keduanya telah bertautan, mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan pohon itu. Jongin mendesah kecewa ketika si gads itu berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan Jongin.

Jongin berjalan menuju pohon rindang itu. Mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon yang dipenuhi rumput hijau di masih memburu Manahan kesal. Ia memandangi sang origami dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dari biasanya. Masih tetap terlihat cantik. dengan tersenyum, Jongin bangkit dan mengambil origami berwarna ungu. Ia membuka lipatan origami dan mulai membaca pesan dari gadis misterius

**Baguslah kalau harimu menyenangkan jodohku**

**Hehe^^ kata ibuku**

**Aku secantik Princess Snow White**

**Apa ibumu berkata**

**Kau setampan pangeran Shrek?**

**Haha, aku hanya bercanda**

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum. Astaga. Isi pesan kekanak-kanakan itu meyakinkannya kalau itu Byun Baekhyun. Bukankah semua ibu mengatakan putrinya cantik. apalagi itu? Jongin setampan pangeran Shrek? Jongin itu setampan pangeran William yang mencium Snow White hingga ia sadar dari mati surinya. Jonginkembali menuliskan balasan untuk origami itu

**Haha**

**Aku tidak seburuk itu Princess**

**Aku setampan pangeran William**

**Yang akan mencium Snow White nanti..kkkk**

**Apakah Snow White ini ingin pangerannya**

**Setampan pangeran Shrek eoh?**

Jongin tersenyum geli membaca tulisannya sendiri. Jika itu benar Byun Baekhyun, ia ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu seperti apa. Pasti wajahnya akan terlihat sangat lucu saat membaca balasan Jongin. Jongin kembali mengaitkan origami di ranting pohon. Tersenyum sebentar ke arah origami kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

TEEENNNG TEEENNG TEENNNG

Bel isrirahat pertama berbunyi. Murid-murid di kelas Jongin membiarkan Songsaengnim mereka keluar terlebih dahulu baru kemudian bersorak dan berebut keluar kelas. Jongin mendasah malas, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

" Jongin, ayo kita ke kantin.. " ajak Minho teman sekelas Jongin

" aku sedang tidak ingin, kau duluan saja.. " Jongin menjawab sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya

" baiklah.. annyeong.." Jongin mendengar derap kaki Minho menjauhinya.

Jongin kembali mengingat gadis misterius di pohon tadi. Ia berharap itu Luhan. Tapi sepertinya bukan. Apakah itu benar Baekhyun? Jongin yakin kalau itu dia. Baekhyun pernah memberinya catatan saat gadis itu menciumnya. Dan cara penulisannya sama dengan yang ada di origami itu.

Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela. Ada Baekhyun di luar sana. Ada Luhan juga. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Luhan. Baekhyun bersama Taemin dan teman-teman cowoknya, sedangkan Luhan dengan teman-teman pemandu soraknya. Jongin memperhatikan dua gadis itu secara bergantian. Mereka terlihat mirip sekilas. Hanya rambut saja yang membedakan. Rambut Baekhyun berwarna coklat gelap atau Brunette dengan ujung yang bergelombang, sedangkan rambut Luhan berwarna coklat terang mendekati pirang dan juga lurus.

Entah bagaimana, tapi Jongin merasa kalau dia mencintai keduanya. Ia mencintai Luhan dan juga mencintai sang seniman origami, entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Apalagi saat melihat seniman itu memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Baekhyun. Ia merasa gemas, senang, dan bersemangat. Tapi sejak kapan Jongin mulai mencintai Byun Baekhyun yang menurut Jongin dan menurut semua siswa disitu aneh dan tak normal? Entahlah, pikiran Jongin sedang tidak ingin mencari tahu itu. Jongin memijat pelipisnya yang tidak sakit. Ia bingung juga lama-lama.

.

.

Jongin kembali menyusuri koridor. Songsaengnim yang saharusnya mengajar di kelasnya saar ini berhalangan hadir. Dia bosan duduk diam di kelas, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Ia berjalan di luar gedung sekolah, berniat ke secretariat klup Basket. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruang kesenian – lagi. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Di dalam ruangan itu Luhan sedang duduk dengan anggun di Kursi tinggi. Yah, sekarang gadis cantik itu sedang menjadi objek Lukisan abstrak teman-temannya. Siswa-siswa yang lain tampak sedang melukis Luhan dengan serius. Jongin memutar tubuh dan berlari ke kelasnya.

Ia kembali membawa buku kanvas kecil dan pensil. Namja tampan berkulit tan itu mencari tempat duduk yang menurutnya nyaman. Di bawah pohon rindang yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela itu sepertinya tidak buruk. Ia turut mengamati Luhan dari luar jendela kaca ruang kesenian. Dengan perlahan ia menggores pensil di atas kanvas. Ia tersenyum sambil mulai membentuk wajah Luhan di atas kertas kosong nan putih itu dengan pensilnya. Satu-persatu, mulai dari bentuk wajah, rambut yang membingkai, mata, hidung, bibir, leher, kemudian tubuh. Jongin tersenyum, bahkan di gambar abstrak hasil lukisannya, Luhan tetap cantik. Ia menoleh pada gadis berdarah China itu lagi. Sesaat matanya bertubrukan dengan pandangan gadis itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan dibalas Jongin dengan cengiran bodoh. Setelah selesai dengan gambarnya Jongin segera berlari dan menuju kelasnya. Ia memasukan gambar Luhan tadi ke dalam tasnya. Lalu sambil bersiul, ia kembali melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari berikutnya, Jongin kembali membaca pesan di origami yang kini berwarna merah. Bukan lagi Luhan yang ada dalam bayangannya, tapi Baekhyun.

**Hahaha**

**Seperti apapun kamu**

**Walau kau seperti Shrek atau Troll sekalipun**

**Aku tetap mencintaimu**

**Karna kau adalah jodohku**

**Jodoh yang sudah ditakdirkan**

**Tuhan untukku^^**

Jongin merasa terharu membaca pesan itu. Sebegitu yakinnya kah gadis itu dengan Origami ini. Astaga. Bagaimana kalau Jongin mengecewakannya. Bagaimana kalau Jongin bukanlah jodohnya? Jongin merasa dirinya sangat jahat. Kenapa ia jadi merasa terikat dengan pesan-pesan dalam origami ini dan juga pada sang seniman yang membuatnya. Walaupun ia merasa dadanya sesak, ia tetap membalas pesan dalam origami itu

**Sebegitu yakinnya kah kau pada origami ini?**

**Bagaimana kalau aku mengecewakanmu?**

**Bagaimana kalau aku bukan jodohmu?**

Akhirnya Jongin menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Walaupun itu terkesan kasar. Entahlah, Jongin merasa bodoh telah mengikuti permainan origami sialan ini. Persetan kalau itu Baekhyun. Ia jadi lebih marah karena itu Baekhyun. Jongin jadi sangat yakin kalau Baekhyun itu aneh dan tidak normal. Kenapa ia begitu percaya pada hal seperti ini? Jongin takut. Takut mengecewakannya.

Jongin kembali menggantungkan origami itu dan meninggalkan pohon tanpa mendangnya terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Saat di sekolah, Jongin terus saja menatap pada Baekhyun. Pesan origami tadi masih menghantui pikirannya. Saat jam istirahat, Ia memandang lekat Baekhyun yang sedang asik memakan ice cream di cafeteria. Jongin duduk sendiri di meja yang tak jauh dari meja Baekhyun dan Taemin serta beberapa teman cowok mereka. Di meja tak jauh dari meja Baekhyun ada Luhan dan beberapa teman pemandu soraknya.

Saat pandangan Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata Jongin, gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya memakan ice cream. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung karna Jongin yang tak berkedip memandangnya. Dari jauh, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke atas ke bawah , tapi Jongin masih belum berkedip. Baekhyun mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin sedang dipandangi Jongin. Dia tidak sadar kalau sesuatu itu adalah dirinya.

" Taeminie, Jongin memandangimu" bisiknya pada Taemin yang duduk di depannnya. Taemin hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kemudian berbalik mendapati Jongin yang melihat kearah Baekhyun. Taemin menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan.

" Appoya.." Gadis itu hanya meringis dan mempoutkan bibirnya

" iishh kau ini, mana mungkin dia memandangiku, sedangkan aku membelakanginya" kata Taemin kesal kemudian kembali menjejalkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir.

" mungkin dia memandangi ice cream ku.." kata Baekhyun denga polos kemudian mengambil ice cream dengan ujung sendok dan memakannya dengan gaya lucu.

Ia kembali melihat Jongin. Jongin masih memandangnya lekat. Makanan dihadapan Jongin seakan tak lezat lagi. Baekhyun melihat ice creramnya kemudian menunjukannya pada Jongin

" kau mau ini?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan ice cream pada Jongin dari jarak jauh. Jongin tidak bergeming. Baekhyun kembali memasang pose berpikir, ujung sendok ice cream masih berada di bibirnya.

Ia kembali menyendok ice cream dan menunjukannya pada Jongin. Jongin tetap tak bergeming. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan isarat bibir yang mengatakan 'shireo?' pada Jongin. Jongin masih tak berkedip. Akhirnya Baekhyun memasukan sendok ice cream itu ke mulutnya, kemudian berkata 'mashida' pada Jongin dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

Akhirnya Jongin tersenyum juga. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin yang sudah berkedip malah sekarang tersenyum hanya menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan gembira. Jongin terkekeh

" astaga, dia pikir aku memandangi ice creamnya" gumam Jongin.

Jongin kembali melihat kepada Baekhyun yang asik memakan ice creamnya. Biasanya, seorang gadis kalau dipandangi lekat begitu, pipinya akan merona atau setidaknya salah tingkah. Tapi Baekhyun. Oh tuhan, dia terlalau polos. Jongin menyeringai. Ia ingin sedikit mengerjai Baekhyun. Jongin ingin buktikan, apa Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengenal rasa malu. Jongin merapikan rambutnya. Poninya ia sibak ke samping. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang ia tumpukan di meja, Kemudian memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

Jongin lama-lama lelah juga. Baekhyun masih asik memakan ice creamnya.

" lihat sini, lihat sini, ayolah.. " Jongin bergumam tidak jelas sambil terus memandangi Baekhyun

Baekhyun seketika menoleh dengan sendok yang masih dalam mulutnya. Ia melihat Jongin memandangnya lekat sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun mamandang Jongin tak mengerti.

Ia kembali menyendok ice cream dan menawarkannya pada Jongin. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya masih terus tersenyum. Melihat itu Baekhyun kembali memasukan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin masih terus menatapnya. Baekhyun menngerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerak-gerakannya 'mumumumu'. Jongin gemas setengah mati melihat itu. Tapi dia masih ingin melancarkan aksinya. Tetap memandangi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun kembali memasang pose imut. Ia memain-mainkan sendok ice cream, menutup sebelah matanya dengan sendok dan membuka sendok bersamaan dengan membuka matanya hingga Nampak sedang mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Jongin. Jongin masih belum kalah, meski sebenarnya ia setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak berdiri dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyatukan kedua tangannya hingga berbentuk hati dan menunjukannya pada Jongin. ia membawa tangannya yang berbentuk hati mendekat pada dada sebelah kirinya sambil berkata 'saranghae, ummuuahhh' dan melempar fkykiss pada Jongin.

Senyum Jongin hilang, pandangannya juga berubah kesal. Baekhyun masih asik bermain dengan tangannya yang berbentuk hati sambil bernyanyi 'saranghae, saranghae'.

" cih, bukannya dia juga mengatakan 'saranghae' pada orang yang membalas pesannya yang dikira jodohnya. Byun Baekhyun, kau mempermainkanku eoh?" Jongin bergumam kesal. Tapi, Belum tentu Baekhyun yang menggantung origami itu. Dan belum tentu juga Baekhyun serius mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya.

Karna kesal pada Baekhyun yang seperti mempermainkannya, ia berdiri dari mejanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang asik memasang pose imut. Baekhyun menyadari kalau Jongin sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan Baekhyun terbelalak kaget saat Jongin menarik tangannya paksa agar beridiri dari kursinya. Gadis itu memandang Jongin bingung. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Dan sedetik kemudian, Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih di pegangnya dengan kasar hingga tubuh gadis itu otomatis tertarik mendekat padanya. Tangan Jongin yang bebas dengan sigap menahan pinggang gadis itu agar tidak jatuh.

DEG

Jongin merasakan jantungnya bekerja dengan tidak normal. Baekhyun yang mendongak dan Jongin yang menunduk. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. gadis itu mengerjab-erjab dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

DEG DEG

Jongin betul-betul tidak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya. wajah cantik Baekhyun hanya berjarak 20 centi dari wajanya. Jongin terhipnotis sesaat. Hingga Baekhyun merasa risih dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Jongin tersadar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik

" ini balasan karna kemarin kau menciumku tanpa izin.. "

CHU~

Dan tanpa permisi, Jongin langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir cherry Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, sedangkan Jongin memejamkan matanya. Jongin tidak sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja tapi juga melumatnya. Semua siswa yang melihat itu menyoraki mereka berdua. sedangkan teman-teman Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Dan jongin? ia sendiripun kaget. Ok, itu benar-benar ciuman pertamanya yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Luhan. Tapi gadis yang sedang ia cium ini telah merubah seratus delapan puluh derajad pikirannya. Jongin merasakan Baekhyun sedikit meronta. Ternyata Jongin menciumnya dalam waktu tak sebentar. Dengan pelan Jongin melepas bibirnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun masih kaget. Matanya mengerjab dan bibirnya di katup rapat-rapat. Jongin menyeringai licik.

Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik

" dan ini, balasan karna kau telah mempermainkanku.. " Jongin menyeringai. sedetik kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Tapi, tunggu.. matanya terbelalak kaget.

CHU~

Astaga. Jongin kalah cepat rupanya. Kini gantian Baekhyun yang menciumnya. Jongin makin terbelalak kaget karna rupanya gadis itu menciumnya dengan mata terbuka dan bahkan sedikit menyeringai. Ok. Jongin kini sukses membeku. Kemungkinan itu tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Ia lupa kalau Baekhyun ini makhluk ajaib. Sorakan dari seluruh sekolah terdengar makin nyaring. Baekhyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Gadis itu menghisap bibir Jongin dengan kuat dan melepaskan bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan itu sukses membuat nafas Jongin tersengal-sengal.

" ehehe.. " Baekhyun hanya nyengir seperti biasa. Jongin menatap makhluk ajaib itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Astaga. Sia-sia saja ia berniat mempermalukan gadis mungil itu. Ia lupa, kalau Baekhyun tak punya rasa malu. Dan akibatnya, malah dia yang dipermalukan.

Wajah Jongin memerah. Karena marah. Rasanya Jongin ingin melempar dirinya sendiri ke dalam sungai Han. Baekhyun adalah gadis teraneh dan paling tak normal yang pernah ia temui. Ia memandang siisi cafeteria yang masih asik menyoraki mereka. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan cafeteria. Baekhyun hanya memandang bingung pada Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Mata Jongin tak sengaja menemukan sosok Luhan yang duduk tak jauh dari situ. Jongin merasa tubunhya lemas. Apa Luhan melihatnya? Apa Luhan melihat ia mencium Baekhyun? Apa Luhan melihat Baekhyun balas menciumnya? Jongin semakin lemas karena Luhan bukannya terlihat kecewa tapi malah berbisik-bisik bersama kawan-kawan pemandu soraknya. Jongin yakin dialah orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah ada.

Other Side

" Omo! " Luhan memekik kaget ketika salah seorang temannya membalik tubuhnya agar melihat pamandangan yang cukup langkah sedang terjadi di cafetaria. Jongin dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman

" apa meraka benar-benar berpacaran?" Luhan bertanya pada temannya itu. Luhan sedikit kaget memang. Pasalnya, Luhan yakin kalau Jongin itu memendam perasaan padanya. Apalagi ketika beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia mengajari Jongin membuat origami. Ia semakin yakin.

" entahlah.. " Luhan mendengar temannya itu menjawab lalu ikut bersorak bersama siswa-siswa yang lain.

" mereka serasi.. " kata Luhan lagi yang kini ikut menyoraki Jongin dan Baekhyun

" benar.. " jawab teman Luhan lagi dan meraka kembali bersorak.

" OMONA !" pekik mereka berdua secara bersamann ketika melihat adegan selanjutnya

" hahaha.. anak itu!" Luhan tertawa juga melihat aksi gadis mungil yang sedang diperhatikan semua orang itu

" astaga astaga.. dia agresif rupanya.. " teman Luhan menutup matanya telapak tangan yang membuka lebar. Ia menutup mata tapi kedua matanya masih terlihat dengan jelas. Luhan terkekeh

" Ya tuhan! Apa-apaan kau Yixing?" Tanya Luhan sambil tertawa

" aku malu sendiri melihatnya.. " jawab teman Luhan masih dengan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

" malu.. tapi kau terus melihatnya" Luhan menjawab sambil melapas paksa tangan temannya itu

" hhhmmm, sepertinya mereka sedang tidak pacaran.. lihat, Jongin meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal.." kata Yixing sambil memperhatikan dengan saksama adegan yang dilakukan Jongin dan Baekhyun selanjutnya

" mungkin saja.. " jawabnya singkat. Mereka kemudian saling mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan makan mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Jongin sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat mengikuti pelajaran. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar. Ia bingung kenapa ia selalu saja tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian memalukan di cafeteria tadi. Jongin tidak ingin dikira orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri sedari tadi. Lihatlah, semua orang di kelasnya memandang aneh pada Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Tapi tunggu, bukan Jongin yang sedang diperhatikan, karena sekarang semua orang yang menurutnya sedang memperhatikan dia nampak terkejut. Jongin menoleh cepat ke Jendela. Ia memincingkan matanya.

" Baekhyun?" gumamnya heran. Jongin membelalakan matanya ketika melihat gadis itu tampak sangat sangat berantakan. Songsaengnim yang mengoceh di depan kelas tidak dipedulikannya lagi. Ia terus melihat gadis itu dari jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

" ada apa dengannnya?" Gumam Jongin lagi. Di luar kelas, Baekhyun berjalan sangat pelan dengan pandangan kosong sambil menyeret jas sekolah berwarna merahnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih ketat sekarang. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan seragamnya benar-benar kotor. Dan yang membuat Jongin cemas, mata dengan padangan polos itu sekarang hanya memandang kosong. Jongin gelisah di bangkunya. Rasanya ia ingin berlari keluar kelas dan bertanya pada Baekhyun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi Jongin menegurungkan niatnya. Ia melihat Xi Luhan berlari dari jauh menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya. Luhan juga bolos? batinnya. Ia melihat Luhan kini membawa tubuh Baekhyun duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon rindang di sisi lapangan sekolah mereka. Gadis cantik itu terus saja mengusap kening Baekhyun yang berkeringat dengan telapak tangannya. Luhan tampak sangat cemas. Jongin tak dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun karena Luhan menghalangi pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat kalau Luhan sedang memeluk gadis itu dan menyenderkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya. Tangan Luhan yang lain mengambil telepon genggamnya dan sibuk menekan-nekan tombol benda itu cepat. Luhan menelpon seseorang. Dari ekspresinya, Luhan tampak sangat marah tapi juga memelas. Ia menutup telponnya dan kembali mengusap kening Baekhyun.

Jongin kembali menyerngitkan dahinya. Ia melihat namja bertumbuh sangat tinggi berlari menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun.

" Kris?" Jongin bergumam keget. Luhan kini seperti tengah marah pada Kris. Kris hanya menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil berkata 'mianhe, mianhe, mianhe' yang Jongin tahu dari isarat bibir namja tampan itu. Kris berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan mencium tangan gadis mungil itu. Jongin membelalakan matanya.

" Kris menangis?" Tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. Rahang Jongin mengatup rapat. Ia kini dapat melihat Baekhyun yang bersimbah air mata. Pandangannya masih tetap kosong. Ia bahkan terlihat pucat pasi. Kris membantu gadis itu berdiri. Kris dan Luhan kini tampak berbincang serius. Bahkan Jongin yakin kalau Luhan yang sangat anggun itu sekarang sedang meneriaki Kris.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Ia melihat Kris membantu Baekhyun berjalan, meninggalkan Luhan yang kini mengusap wajahnya gusar. Lagi-lagi Jongin menyerngitkan alisnya. Kris mau membawa Baekhyun kemana? Itu bukan jalan menuju UKS atau kelas. Itu jalan menuju tempat Parkir. Jongin mendesah kecewa. Seakan sebagian nyawanya melayang bersama desahannya. Ia tidak dapat melihat Kris dan Baekhyun lagi. Yang ada hanya Luhan yang sedang berdiri mematung membelakanginya.

.

.

Jongin tak bisa memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Memorinya terus memutar ulang apa yang ia alami di sekolah tadi. Sebuah origami sukses membuat Jongin terserang Insomnia dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu. Oh Tuhan. Kini bukan Luhan yang mengacaukan isi kepala Jongin, tapi Baekhyun. Luhan saja cukup membuatnya menderita. Sekarang Baekhyun lagi. Yang tanpa Jongin memikirkannya saja, ia sudah cukup menderita. Jongin dilema. Dan itu semua berawal dari sebuah origami. Jongin bergerak-gerak gelisah di ranjangnya. Segala jenis posisi tidur yang nyaman sudah di cobanya. Tapi tetap saja, matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Dengan mendesah frustasi ia membalik tubuhnya agar tengkurap dan menindis belakang kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dikasurnya yang empuk. 10 menit ia tidak bergerak dalam posisi itu. mungkin sudah tertidur. Tak lama kemudian

" AAAARRGGHHHH" teriak Jongin dan bangkit dari tidurnya dengan secepat kilat. Ia terduduk.

" aku hanya ingin tidur" kata Jongin putus asa sambil mengusap wajahnya.

" Byun Baekhyun, pergi sebentar saja dari pikiranku, yah? Aku ingin tidur dulu, besok kau boleh menggangguku lagi" mungkin Jongin gila karena berbicara sendiri di tengah malam buta. Tapi di penglihatannya, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil melipat origami dan tersenyum manis pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum melihat Baekhyun menunjukan origami yang sudah berubah menjadi angsa padanya. Jongin ingin mengambil origami itu, tapi Baekhyun menarik tangannya menjauh dan meletakan origami itu di telapak tangannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun mengecup origami itu dengan gaya yang lucu, kemudian menarik telapak tangan Jongin mendekat dan meletakkan origami itu di atas telapak tangan Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali pada Jongin, kemudian Jongin melihat ia menghilang dari tepi ranjangnya.

Jongin tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. telapak tangannya memang terulur, tapi tidak ada origami di atas sana. Jongin memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. Benar'kan, ia sudah seperti orang gila sekarang. Ia kemudian berbaring dan menarik sellimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tertidur. Ia tidak mau bengun kesiangan dan melewatkan acara membaca pesan di origami esok pagi.

.

.

Seperti biasa, dipagi hari Jongin melewati pohon rindang yang tadi malam terus dipikirkannya bersama dua orang gadis sekaligus. Bayangkan saja betapa kacaunya kepala Jongin. Jongin melihat origami baru menggantung disana. Ia mengambil origami tersebut dan membacanya dengan suara yang cukup besar saking penasarannya.

**Aku'kan sudah bilang**

**Siapapun namja tampan yang pertama kali menemukan pesan ini**

**Dia adalah jodohku**

**Aku tidak takut kau mengecewakanku**

**Karna aku sudah biasa dikecewakan**

**Aku malah takut**

**Aku yang akan mengecewakanmu**

**Aku yang akan meninggalkanmu  
**

**Nanti**

Jongin mendesah lemas membaca pesan itu. ini semakin rumit saja. Apakah Jongin mengakhirinya saja? Sebaiknya begitu. Tapi dia yang memulai, memulai membalas pesan itu. Jongin ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat pertama kali membaca pesan origami itu. rasanya hangat. Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam pesan itu yang menarik Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam dunia sang seniman. Dunia Baekhyun. Baiklah. Mungkin Baekhyun benar. Ini mungkin takdir. Dan Jongin setuju untuk mangikuti permainan takdir. Ia ingin lihat, sejauh mana takdir membawanya.

Jongin menuliskan pesan balasannya

**Terserah kau saja Princess**

**Karna kau sudah terlalu banyak kecewa**

**Maka aku akan berusaha sebisaku**

**Untuk tidak mengecewakanmu^^**

**Bagaimana harimu kemarin**

**Apakah menyenangkan?**

Jongin membaca kembali balasan pesannya, ia tersenyum. Lalu menggantungkannya kembali. Ia menatap pohon itu sebentar, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju sekolahnya.

Tapi Jongin tidak tau, takdir benar-benar sedang mempermainkan dia saat ini. Takdir ingin menguji, sepeka apa perasaannya.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Ada satu hal yang berubah di sekolah Jongin. sekolah mereka tampak lebih tenang dari biasanya. Jongin menyukai ketenangan. Tapi ketenangan kali ini membuatnya hampa. Kosong. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Jongin merindukan suara berisik. Jongin merindukan suara berisik gadis yang berlarian di sepanjang koridor. Suara yang selalu berteriak 'saranghae' padanya. Jongin merindukan itu. merindukan pemilik suara berisik itu.

Sejak kejadian 'Jongin-Baekhyun membuat kehebohan di cafetaria', Jongin tidak pernah lagi melihat gadis itu. Terakhir kali ia melihat gadis itu saat Kris membawanya pergi dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Tapi anehnya, Jongin masih mendapat balasan pesan di Origami keesokan paginya.

Tapi, kemana gadis itu? Bahkan Kris juga turut menghilang. Ada banyak gossip yang beredar. Ada yang mengatakan Baekhyun pindah ke Jepang. Ada juga yang mengatakan Baekhyun berhenti sekolah dan menjalani home schooling, bahkan ada gossip bahwa Baekhyun meninggal. Tidak ada yang tau gossip mana yang benar.

Tapi Jongin berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Bukankah dengan tidak ada Baekhyun, satu masalahanya juga turut hilang. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa tidak peduli. Gadis itu membawa sekeping hati Jongin bersamanya ketika dia menghilang.

Jongin berlari menyusuri semua koridor yang ada di sekolah. Berusaha menemukan kembali apa yang telah hilang dari dirinya. Mungkin dengan berlarian di sepanjang koridor, bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya. Rasa rindu itu menyesakkan dada. Tapi tetap saja,Jongin tidak menemukan sesuatu yang hilang itu. sekeping hatinya. Dimanapun. Bahkan ketika Jongin mancari di lapangan Indoor, teriakan 'saranghae' itu malah terdengar jelas di kepalanya.

Jongin kembali berlari menyusuri koridor. Kegiatan yang akan membuatnya dicap sebagai orang aneh. Mungkin setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya Jongin Fans Club. Dan Jongin, tidak peduli.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, saat Jongin berhenti berlari karena kelalahan, tempatnya berhenti tepat di depan ruang kesenian. Jongin melemas. Ini semakin menyesakkan dada. pasalnya, sang seniman origami juga turut menghilang setelah menulis pesan terakhir itu.

Mungkin Jongin mencintai Luhan tidak sedalam yang dia kira. Mencintai itu berarti bersedia membuka diri dan menjadi rapuh. Dan Jongin menjadi rapuh hanya karna gadis aneh yang beberapa minggu terakhir mengganggunya, terus meneriakan kata 'saranghae' dan Jongin, secara tak sadar sudah terpengaruh dengan teriakan-teriakan itu. Jongin rapuh di hadapan Baekhyun. Di hadapan sang seniman origami.

Bahkan seniman itu belum membalas pesannya

'**apakah harimu menyenangkan?'**.

Jongin tertegun

'**aku malah takut, aku yang akan mengecewakanmu, aku yang akan meninggalkanmu nanti**'

Dadanya bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Apakah ini maksudnya. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar pindah ke Jepang? Atau mungkinkah Baekhyun benar-benar meninggal?

Jongin dengan lemas membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruang kesenian itu. Nampak beberapa origami buatan Luhan terpajang manis di atas bofet yang ada di ruangan itu. Jongin mengambil origami itu. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ia benar-benar menjadi rapuh.

Jongin hanya memandangi origami itu. Ia Nampak berantakan sekali. Baju kemeja yang separuh ujungnya menjuntai keluar. Rambut yang basah karna keringat. Bahkan wajah tampannya juga turut basah. Karena air mata.

Jongin tidak menyadari, tapi seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari pintu ruang kesenian. Xi Luhan. Memandang iba pada Jongin. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Jongin yang terlalu asik memandangi origami, bahkan kehadiran Luhan tak disadarinya.

Dengan pelan, ia menyentuh bahu Jongin. Jongin tersadar dan menoleh padanya. Ia sedikit kaget. Dengan cepat ia menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

" jangan katakan kau menangis hanya karna origami buatanku? Ouh, itu memalukan Kim Jongin" Luhan terkekeh dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin

" hehe" Jongin ikut terkekeh.

Luhan sudah curiga saat insiden di cafeteria beberapa bulan lalu, ada sesuatu antara Jongin dan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Jongin menjadi aneh saat Baekhyun menghilang. Dia sering berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor. Seperti menggantikan gadis itu. Kalau Baekhyun berlari sambil tertawa girang, Jongin malah berlari sambil menangis. Dan Luhan memperhatikan itu.

" kau merindukannya? Aku juga.." Luhan berkata sambil memandang lekat Jongin. Jongin membuang mukanya. Kembali memainkan origaminya

" kau tau, perasaanmu akan sedikit lega jika kau menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain. Yah, cukup bercerita saja, bebanmu akan terasa berkurang, setidaknya kau tidak lagi merasa sesak karna menyimpannya sendiri.. " Luhan berucap lembut sambil memainkan origami seperti Jongin.

Jongin berbalik memandang Luhan yang sedang tersenyum tulus padanya. Jongin sedikit melupakannya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin benar. Jongin tidak mencintai Luhan sedalam yang dia kira. Lalu apa arti perasaan Jongin selama 2 tahuni ini? Apakah itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum? Karena selama mencintai Luhan, Jongin tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Bahkan ketika mendengar kabar Luhan berpacaran dengan senior mereka Oh Sehun, mantan kapten Basket di tahun pertama mereka sekolah, Jongin tidak menangis. Jongin hanya mendesah pasrah.

" aku merindukannya.. " Jongin berucap lirih. Luhan masih setia tersenyum

" aku merindukan dia dan juga merindukan gadis yang selalu menggantung origami di pohon rindang itu.." lirih Jongin lagi. Luhan menyerngitkan alisnya.

" saranghae Xi Luhan.. " Jongin kembali berucap lirih. Luhan semakin menyerngitkan dahinya.

" dulu " sambung Jongin sambil menatap Luhan dalam . Luhan bertambah bingung.

Entah kekuatan darimana, tapi Jongin mengatakannya. Setidaknya dengan begitu beban di hatinya akan benar-benar berkurang.

Mesikpun sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin, tapi Luhan tetap mencoba untuk mengerti. Luhan memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya. mengeluarkan segala beban di hatinya. Luhan mengerti. Mengerti dengan kesedihan Jongin saat ini. Sebab Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kesedihan.

" sekarang, aku mencintai dia.." lirih Jongin lagi, masih terus memandangi Luhan.

" dan dia.. menghilang" Jongin berkata pelan hingga terdengar bagai bisikan. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jongin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"aku ingin dia kembali, aku merindukannya.. " air mata Jongin sukses keluar membasahi pipinya. Luhan menyentuh bahu Jongin lembut. Luhan merasakan itu. Sekolah mereka terasa aneh saat Baekhyun tidak ada lagi. bukan Cuma Jongin dan Luhan yang merasakannya, tapi juga seluruh siswa di sekolah itu. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suara berisik di sepanjang koridor. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keanehan lain yang yang diperbuat gadis mungil itu. mungkin benar, sesuatu akan dirasa berarti saat ia tidak ada lagi.

" kau tau, ada cerita kuno dari Jepang, katanya, jika kau dapat melipat seribu origami, maka permohonanmu akan dikabulkan oleh para dewa.." kata Luhan lembut. Jongin menyerngitkan alisnya. Ia melihat Luhan mengambil kertas origami dan melipatnya menjadi angsa.

" kau mau mencobanya?" Luhan mengangkat origami berbentuk angsa yang baru saja ia buat dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Jongin. Jongin memandangi origami itu. Dipikirannya ia melihat Baekhyun sedang meneriakan 'saranghae' padanya.

Luhan kembali melipat beberapa origami

" nah, ini sudah jadi tiga.. mau dilanjutkan?" sambung Luhan lagi. Jongin mengambil tiga origami itu dan menjejerkannya.

" bagaimana kalau aku sudah mencoba tapi dia tidak juga kembali?" Jongin kembali berucap lirih

" hhmm, kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukanmu dan menerima kenyataan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba'kan? Aku bisa membantumu" Jongin merengut. Jadi cerita itu belum tentu benar.

" ini sudah 2 bulan dia menghilang, dan itu bukan lagi waktu yang wajar, jadi rasanya mustahil kalau dia kembali" kata Jongin lemas. Luhan menggeleng pelan

" tidak.. percayalah, jika dia memang jodohmu, dia akan kembali.." Luhan berucap masih tetap dengan nada lembut sambil membelai bahu Jongin dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Tenggorokan Jongin tercekat lagi. Ia seperti ditampar dengan keras. Luhan mengatakannya dengan begitu santai. Tangis Jongin tiba-tiba semakin mengeras. Luhan panik juga melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba menangis meraung-raung.

" dia menulis di origami itu kalau aku adalah jodohnya, tapi dia meninggalkanku.. dia berbohong, kenapa dia percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu? hiks hiks" Luhan membawa Jongin pada pelukannya. Ia membelai punggung Jongin sayang.

" dia selalu menulis di origami kalau aku adalah jodohnya.. " lirih Jongin lagi

" bantu aku mengembalikan dia, kalau dia kembali, aku berjanji akan mengaku bahwa akulah namja yang pertama kali menemukan pesan yang dia tulis di origami itu.. akulah jodohnya" Jongin berkata putus asa hingga terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia menopang dagunya di bahu Luhan. Luhan masih membelai punggungnya yang bergetar. Membiarkan Jongin menumpahkan kesedihannya di bahunya. Luhan merasakan sekitar bahunya telah basah. Suara sesenggukan Jongin seperti menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

" ssttt, tenanglah, dia akan kembali, aku yakin" Luhan membelai punggung Jongin dengan sayang, berusaha menenangkan namja yang sedang bersedih itu.

Luhan melepas tubuh Jongin. Ia menghapus air mata Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. Luhan tak habis pikir. Jongin yang selama ini terkesan cool dan calm bisa menangis sampai tersedu-sedu seperti ini karena seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Jongin sesaat. Namja berkulit tan itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jongin tadi mengaku kalau dulu ia mencintai dirinya. Luhan sebenarnya sudah tau itu. Luhan menyadari Jongin yang selalu memperhatikannya. Dan Luhan sedikit senang. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang disebut cinta pada Jongin. Entahlah, tapi Luhan tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika Jongin tersenyum padanya. Tapi gadis itu merasa senang tiap kali Jongin tersenyum padanya. Seperti kebanggaan tersendiri baginya.

" Ayo, kita melipat origami-origami ini, buatlah permohonan agar dia kembali, aku akan membantumu.." Luhan mengambil beberapa kertas origami dan mulai melipatnya. Jongin juga mengambil beberapa origami dan melipat seperti yang pernah diajarkan Luhan padanya. Mereka melipat origami bersama hingga bel istirahat selesai. Jongin mengumpulkan beberapa origami angsa yang sudah jadi.

" aku akan menggantungnya dipohon itu.." gumamnya pada Luhan sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. Luhan balas tersenyum dan mengajak Jongin meninggalkan ruang kesenian itu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHA*ketawa nista*

Jangan banting laptop/hp dulu readerdeul

Author Bacanda

Ini masih TBC

**TBC**

**TE-BE-CE**

Sebelumnya **maaf** karena kelamaan apdet

Ada satu dan lain hal yang membuat author ga bisa ngetik lanjutan fic-fic author

**Mianhae, Jinjja Mianhae*PISS V^^**

Wah.. reviewer cerdas semua*prok prok prok*

Bisa nebak yang gantung origami itu Baekhyun

Ada yang bisa nebak Baekhyun kemana?

Kalau ada yang bisa

Author kasih hadiah kolor Jongin, diantar langsung ke depan rumah#plak, dicobek Kyungsoo*

Cerita kuno tentang seribu origami itu beneran ada di Jepang loh. Author pernah baca novelnya. Sedih banget. Cerita tentang cinta sejati pokonya. Novel jadul. Novel tahun 90-an. Tapi author ga plagiat novel itu. Novel itu bercerita tentang kehidupan Geisha. Geisha yang ga boleh jatuh cinta. Tapi ada satu Geisha yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki miskin. Pokoknya sedih deh. Apalagi endingnya nyesek banget. Bukan happy ending. Tapi disitu letak maknanya. Makna cinta sejati#kok malah mendongeng, tolong abaikan

Adik author bersikeras ini Kaibaek

Dia merajuk kek gini nih

" Ar, katanya ini khusus dibuat untuk aku. jadi senengin hati aku dong. Pokoknya mesti Kaibaek. Ga mau tau, atau laptopmu aku sabotase!"

Jiaahh.. ampun deh

Dongsaeng durhaka

Udah ga review

Maksa , ngancem lagi

Tapi tetap

**Ending ada di tangan Author***Tendang dongsaeng durhaka itu*

Ayo review

Suarakan keinginan kalian

pengen Kailu atau Kaibaek

Jangan mau kalah sama adik author

Paksa author kalau perlu

Tapi jangan ngancem juga

Author takut# cerewet

**Big Thanks to SunSHY, bysj, Imeelia, barbieLuKai, chyshinji0204, 0312luLuEXOtics, deercode, zie, jungssi, Lkireii0521, hyerinxx, sari2min, RoseEXOticsFRIEND dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent readers sekalian**

**Next Chap kita kupas habis masalah LuBaek. Ada yang penasaran ( R : geleng-geleng, A : Pundung)**

**oKai**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan ciinnt**

**Review lagi ne~BowbarengKaiLuBaek**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lee Eun Ho**** Home Production©**

**PRESENT**

**Note on Origami**

**#**

**START**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memandangi origami-origami kertas hasil buatan tangannya sejak semalam. Walau jauh dari kata indah, tapi baginya itu cukup. Ia akan menggantung origami-origami itu di pohon rindang untuk dipersembahkan pada dewa di langit. Semoga para dewa melihat ketulusan dan kegigihannya lalu berbaik hati mengabulkan keinginannya.

Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memasukan berpuluh-puluh origami dalam tas ranselnya yang berukuran sedikit besar. Ia mengambil origami terakhir yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam tas, memandang origami itu dengan pandangan sedih. Perasaan rindu itu selalu melingkupinya, dari hari ke hari rasanya semakin menyesakkan. Dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia membaca ulang kalimat yang ia tulis sendiri di balik kertas origami itu,

_**Bagaimana kabarmu, princess?  
Dimanapun kau, aku harap kau selalu bahagia**_

Jongin mengahapus air matanya sebelum sempat terjatuh. Ia seorang anak lelaki, tidak seharusnya ia menangis, walaupun ia sudah sering melakukannya, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia harus tetap tersenyum untuk menyadarkan dirinya kalau dia masih 'hidup'.

"Hyung mau kemana?" suara bocah kecil mengintrupsi kegiatan Jongin memakai sepatu. ia tersenyum tanpa menatap bocah kecil itu. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia baru menyahuti pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Hyung mau keluar sebentar seperti biasa, Jongup-ah," ia mengacak pelan rambut bocah kecil itu lalu melangkah keluar rumah.

"Hyung, burung kertas itu, boleh untukku? Satu saja, hyung'kan punya banyak di dalam tas," Jongup mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan wajah memelas yang terlihat menggemaskan. Jongin sebenarnya tak tega untuk menolak, hanya saja_

"Bukan tidak boleh, hanya saja, burung kertas ini sangat berarti bagi hyung walau hanya satu. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam hyung akan membuatkan yang special untukmu?" Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Jongup. Walau hyung-nya menolak, mendengar kata special ia jadi lupa dengan tujuan awalnya untuk merajuk. Jongin kembali mengacak rambut bocah itu kemudian berpamitan pada eommanya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memandangi puluhan atau mungkin ratusan origami beraneka warna yang menggantung di pohon rindang. Indah sekali. Burung-burung kertas itu akan bergoyang anggun saat tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi di sore hari ini. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Ini sangat menenangkan, walau tak membuatnya lupa pada rasa sesak yang semakin hari makin membuatnya sulit bernapas.

_Kembalilah.._

Bisiknya pada angin, seakan mengambil sesuatu dari udara lalu meletakan tangannya di dada, mencengkram kuat dadanya, berharap rasa sesaknya akan hilang atau setidaknya berkurang.

_Aku merindukanmu, sangat.._

Ia kembali menikmati semilir angin sore, hingga derap langkah seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di depannya Luhan sedang berjalan anggun sambil tersenyum manis. Jongin balas tersenyum dan menyambut Luhan yang juga membawa ransel besar.

"Aku terlambat lagi sepertinya," ujarnya sedikit tertawa dan dijawab dengan kekehan dan gelengan kepala oleh Jongin.

"Tak masalah, biar aku yang menggantungnya." Jongin mengeluarkan banyak origami dari ransel Luhan dan meletakannya di atas rumput. Ia berdoa sebentar dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya di dekat dada. Melihat itu membuat Luhan tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang segigih Jongin, bahkan sudah lebih dari sebulan mereka selalu bertemu di pohon rindang ini di sore hari – jika sedang senggang dan bebas dari kegiatan club sekolah – untuk menggantung origami-origami itu, namun Jongin tak pernah merasa bosan atau menyerah. Ia bertekad untuk meyelesaikan seribu origaminya, kalaupun setelah itu Baekhyun tidak juga kembali, berarti tidak ada dalam takdirnya untuk bersama Baekhyun. Tidak ada salahnya berusaha, bukan?

_**All I knew this morning when I woke, Is I know something now I didn't before**_

_**And all I've seen, since eighteen hours ago, is green eyes and flackles and your smile**_

_**In the back of my mind making me feel like…**_

Luhan masih tersenyum sambil memandangi Jongin yang khusyuk berdoa. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Jongin sebelumnya. Terakhir yang ia ingat, Jongin hanya berani memandang dan tersenyum tanpa pernah menyapanya, namun sekarang, mungkin mereka bisa dikatakan sangat dekat. Dan Luhan, menyadari satu hal, Jongin adalah sosok laki-laki idamannya. Terlihat dingin di luar, tapi sesungguhnya sangat hangat di dalam. Ia tipe laki-laki penyayang, tidak egois dan realistis, juga pekerja keras. Satu lagi yang ia tahu, Jongin ternyata cengeng, tapi itu sisi baik dari seorang laki-laki, cengeng bukan berarti lemah. Sekuat apapun seseorang, sesekali butuh menangis, setidaknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan. Menurutnya, menangis itu manusiawi.

…_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan saat telah selesai dengan doanya. Di depannya ia melihat refleksi Luhan sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Jongin balas tersenyum dan berdiri bangkit dari rumput dan mulai menggantung origami-origami yang ia dan Luhan buat.

Jongin memang tersenyum, tapi senyum yang ia tujukan membuat Luhan merasa sedih, itu bukan senyum yang menggambarkan orang yang sedang berbahagia. Ada arti lain dibalik itu. Gadis cantik itu melangkah mendekati Jongin dan memutuskan untuk membantunya menggantung origami. Awalnya Jongin melarang dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja, tapi Luhan bersikeras ingin membantu. Dan Jongin sadar tak sadar, ia kembali tersenyum dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, dan Luhan menangkap hal itu. Kini, tangan Luhan memang bekerja, tapi pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Jongin yang terlihat serius menggantung origami-oragmi itu. Ia tersenyum lagi melihat ekspresi serius Jongin.

_**Cause all I know is we said hello**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

Entah bagaimana, Luhan tak pernah tahu, menggantung origami di pohon bisa terasa semenyenangkan ini. Dan yang membuat segalanya terasa lebih menyenangkan adalah namja yang sedang memegangi origami berwarna pink putih dengan pandangan sedih, dia.. Jongin.

Dan kini Jongin seakan kehilangan semangat, wajahnya berubah mendung. Ia mulai melepas origami itu dari pengaitnya, lalu dengan perlahan membuka lipatannya. Luhan berpikir, entah apa isi dari balik lipatan origami itu hingga membuat Jongin kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku merindukannya, Lu."

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday**_

_**Is everything..**_

_**..has changed**_

Luhan tersentak. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat pada Jongin dan mengambil kertas berwarna pink dan putih itu dari tangan Jongin. Ia membaca dengan cukup keras tulisan di dalamnya.

"Ini Baekhyun yang tulis?!" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu.

Jongin mengangguk sedih, "Tulisan itu adalah penyebab aku jatuh cinta padanya," lanjutnya lagi. Ia mengambil kertas yang lain yang sebelumnya digantung oleh Baekhyun. "Dengan kertas dan tulisan-tulisan ini, dengan mudahnya ia mengubahku."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit Jongin artikan, "Kau dulu mencintaiku." Ujarnya sangat lirih, terlalu lirih malah.

Jongin mengangguk lagi, "Dan disaat semuanya telah berubah, ia pergi meninggalkanku. Seharusnya aku sadar sejak dulu, ia hanya.." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya, serasa berat untuk melanjutkan apa yang selama ini membayangi pikirannya. Dalan hati ia berdoa, semoga yang diucapkannya kemudian tidaklah benar.

"..mempermainkanku. Sekarang, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, Aku terlalu mencintainya." Setelah berhasil mengucapkannya, Jongin hanya mampu tertunduk dan memejamkan matanya, ia tidak ingin menangis lagi apalagi di depan Luhan. Gadis itu sudah terlampau sering melihatnya menangis. Walau sebenarnya, ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini.

_**Come back and tell me, why**_

_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time**_

_**And meet me there tonight**_

_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**_

Melihat Jongin seperti itu, Luhan jadi merasa sedih kembali. Ia ingin memeluk Jongin, tapi.. ia merasa tak punya hak, lagi. Ia akhirnya memaksa untuk tersenyum, harus ada yang tetap terlihat bahagia agar kesedihan ini tak sampai berlarut-larut.

"Jangan sedih lagi, ayo kita lanjutkan ini, jjaa." Luhan mengambil beberapa origami yang tergeletak di rumput dan menunujakannya pada Jongin dengan pandangan 'lihat, masih ada banyak disini' dan Jongin akhirnya tertawa kembali.

"Ayo tuan Kim, gantung harapanmu sebanyak-banyaknya dan setinggi mungkin agar ia kembali." Luhan menyemangati Jongin sambil mengait origami pada dahan lain, Jongin terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Pasti nona Xi, dan terima kasih." Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tertawa merasa geli Jongin memanggilnya nona Xi. Jongin akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan jadi sedekat ini dengan Luhan, kalau saja keadaannya belum berubah. Mungkin…

_**All I know is we said hello**_

_**So, dust off your highest hopes**_

_**All I know is pouring rain end everything..**_

_**..has changed**_

Ah sudahlah. Yang ia tahu dengan adanya Luhan disisinya, ia sedikit terhibur dan tidak terlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Bisa dibilang, Luhan adalah orang yang selalu menyemangatinya. Ah, dia memang seorang penyemangat, ingat, dia kapten pemandu sorak. Jauh sebelum Jongin membutuhkannya, Luhan sudah ada sejak dulu untuk menyemangatinya, lebih tepatnya menyemangati tim besket, tapi tetap saja ia termasuk di dalamnya. Dan Jongin merasa bersukur. Ia memang sedikit melupakannya akhir-akhir ini.

_**All I know is a new found grace**_

_**All my days I'll know your face**_

_**All I know since yesterday is..**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matahari sudah mulai menjingga melukis langit sore, menghasilkan suatu pemandangan yang menakjubkan di musim panas seperti ini. Di bawah pohon rindang dengan banyak gantungan origami di dahannya, dua anak manusia sedang duduk berselonjor kaki berlapiskan rumput hijau yang asri sembari bersandar pada batang pohon yang lebar. Kegiatan menggantung origami tadi ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Mereka hanya memandangi origami yang tergantung dengan pandangan puas. Tidak ada yang memilih membuka percakapan, alasan logisnya adalah mereka sangat lelah bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara.

Hingga sang gadis memutuskan untuk menoleh pada si pemuda yang masih asik bercakap dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum memutuskan pulang, lagipula matahari masih tampak gagah bersinar di atas sana, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum malam datang menginterupsi dengan kegelapannya.

"Kau mau mendengar sebuah kisah tentang dua saudari kembar namun tak serupa?"

Jongin membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Luhan sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdeham sebentar.

"Sepertinya menarik mendengar dongeng sebelum pulang ke rumah." Ujarnya kemudian setengah terkekeh.

Luhan merengut dan membuang wajahnya, rambut madunya yang tergerai bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. "Ini bukan dongeng, Jongin."

Jongin terkekeh lagi, "Baiklah, jadi seperti apa kisahnya?"

Luhan bukannya bercerita malah memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menghantarkan kesejukan. Jongin memutar matanya saat Luhan masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri padahal sudah sejak 5 menit lalu ia menawarkan diri untuk mendongeng, ah maksudnya menceritakan sebuah kisah.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah-" Jongin memutuskan untuk mendongeng sendiri. Luhan membuka matanya cepat dan memberi Jongin death glare.

"Ok, Ok, kau yang bercerita aku yang mendengarkan. Jadi, kapan ceritanya dimulai?" Jongin berucap santai tak merasa takut sama sekali pada deathglare Luhan.

Luhan kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan mulai tersenyum entah kepada siapa, "Di masa lalu ada dua suadar-"

"Jadi bukan 'pada zaman dahulu kala'?" potong Jongin dan kembali dihadiahi deathglare oleh Luhan. Jongin hanya menunjukan cengirannya dengan dua jari yang membentuk V sign.

"Jangan menyela saat seseorang berbicara, Jongin. Itu tidak sopan." Luhan berujar ketus dan kesal, lupa dengan image anggunnya.

"Maafkan aku. Silahkan lanjutkan." Jongin sedikit menyesal membuat Luhan kesal. Terakhir ia melihat Luhan kesal dan marah saat…

"Di masa lalu, ada dua saudari kembar yang tidak tak serupa. Maksudku, mereka memang kembar dan lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan jeda waktu tak kurang dari dua menit, tapi…sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan kembar, yang kakak berwajah sangat cantik sedangkan yang adik.. tidak begitu cantik.." Luhan mulai bercerita. Jongin mendengar itu mulai merasa tertarik. Sepertinya ini memang bukan dongeng.

"..Awalnya tidak ada yang merasa risih dengan perbedaan itu. Mereka layaknya dua saudari kembar yang saling menyayangi dan selalu kompak. Orang-orang di sekitar merekapun tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang perbedaan itu. Hingga suatu hari, saat dua saudari itu beranjak dewasa dan perbedaan mereka nampak semakin mencolok, kerabat dari China datang ke Korea dan menginap sementara waktu di kediaman keluarga mereka.." Luhan menjeda ceritanya sekedar untuk menarik napas. Jongin sudah tidak lagi berselonjor kaki, sekarang dua tangannya sudah melingkari betisnya yang ditekukan, mendengar cerita Luhan dengan serius. Mungkin dengan cerita itu, Luhan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"..Suatu ketika saat makan malam, tuan rumah memperkenalkan dua putrinya pada sepasang suami istri dari China yang ku maksud kerabat tadi. Dan mereka menyadari perbedaan wajah dari dua sudari itu. Lalu sang istri berkomentar, 'ummm, mereka kembar? Tapi yang ini lebih cantik, dan yang itu, biasa-biasa saja, kenapa bisa seperti itu yah?'.." Luhan menjeda ceritanya lagi lalu menarik napas berat seakan seluruh bebannnya ikut tertarik bersama helaan napasnya. Jongin memilih untuk diam, ia takut Luhan kembali memarahinya jika ia menyela.

"..Karena komentar itu, sang adik jadi merasa sedih, ia pun ikut bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia memiliki wajah yang berbeda dengan kakaknya? Ia baru menyadari, selama ini mereka selalu menerima pujian yang seperti ini jika orang tuanya memperkenalkan mereka pada kerabat lain 'Cantiknya' orang itu memuji sambil memandang sang kakak terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian berbalik pada sang adik dan berkata 'Ini juga cantik'. Sang adik kemudian berpikir, orang-orang hanya menyukai kakaknya saja dan dia dengan tidak malunya selalu menempel pada sang kakak. Lama-kelamaan timbul rasa iri dan tidak suka di diri sang adik terhadap kakaknya.." Luhan kembali menjeda ceritanya. Ia menoleh sebentar kepada Jongin yang kini sedang tertunduk sambil menulis sesuatu tak jelas di atas rumput dengan ranting kecil. Walau Jongin terkesan acuh, tapi ia yakin kalau lelaki itu mendengarkan dengan jelas ceritanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendapati Luhan sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi tak dapat ia artikan. Seakan dalam pandangan itu, Luhan menyimpan rapat sebuah rahasia yang hendak ia bagi bersama Jongin. Tapi Jongin, tak dapat membaca dan mengartikan pandangan Luhan itu. Ia masih.. buta

Luhan menarik napas lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap kekosongan jalan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Pemandangan kosong mungkin lebih menarik baginya saat ini, atau ada yang lain yang lebih menarik, mungkin saja itu pemandangan lain yang membentang dalam benaknya.

"..Kecemburuan sang adik semakin menjadi saja saat kerabat dari China itu berniat menjodohkan sang kakak dengan putra mereka yang katanya sangatlah tampan. Karena sang kakak belum ingin menikah, jadi ia meminta tolong pada sang adik untuk menggantikannya. Sang adik menolak, bukan karena tidak mau, tapi ia menyadari perbedaan wajah mereka. Orang-orang akan langsung tahu kalau mereka bertukar posisi. Namun, keinginan kuat sang kakak untuk tidak ingin menikah dulu membuat ia nekad kabur dari rumah. Keluarga mereka sangat marah mendengar si putri sulung kabur entah kemana. Karena kesepakatan perjodohan itu sudah tak dapat ditolak lagi, mengingat itu hanya akan membuat keluarga mereka malu, jadi orang tua mereka memerintahkan sang adik untuk menggantikan kakaknya. Ia tak perlu khawatir kerabat dari China itu menyadari ia bukanlah kakaknya, karena kerabat itu sudah pulang ke China, dan sebagai gantinya mengirim putra mereka untuk tinggal di rumah mereka, anggaplah itu sebagai pengenalan dan pendekatan pada calon istrinya nanti.." Luhan menjeda lagi. Jongin kini ikut memandang kosong ke depan namun tetap fokus mendengar cerita gadis berwajah boneka itu. Sebelum melanjutkan, ia kembali menarik napas berat.

"..sudah sekitar 6 bulan lebih putra kerabat China itu tinggal di rumah mereka. Mungkin karena sang adik berperangai baik dan lembut, pemuda China itu jatuh cinta pada sang adik yang ia kira adalah calon istrinya. Lalu dengan yakin, ia mengabarkan pada orang tuanya kalau ia sudah siap menikah. Mendengar itu sang adik menjadi panik, terlebih orang tua mereka. Namun orang tua mereka berusaha tenang dengan meyakinkan sang adik bahwa kerabat dari China itu mungkin sudah lupa pada wajah kakaknya. Tapi sayang, orang tuanya salah. Kerabat China itu tidak mungkin lupa pada rupa cantik sang kakak. Dan well, seperti cerita-cerita dalam drama, kerabat China itu marah besar dan memutuskan perjodohan itu." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya berbalik dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Jongin yang kini mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hanya seperti itu? Tidak menarik sama sekali kalau begitu," Ujar Jongin ketus. Luhan tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Jongin yang mungkin kini mendekati kesal. Masih ia ingat ekspresi serius namja itu saat mendengarkan ceritanya tadi. Tertawanya berubah keras melihat kekesalan Jongin. Masih kesal, Jongin memandangnya dengan pandangan gemas, ingin sekali ia menarik gadis yang sedang menertawainya itu dan menggelitiknya hingga ia lelah sendiri karena tertawa. Namun, tak lama kemudian ekspresi Luhan berubah dratis, lebih serius dari saat ia bercerita tadi. Ia kembali memandang lurus Jongin dengan tatapan mata yang seperti sebelumnya, tak dapat diartikan.

"Tidak sampai disitu saja, Jongin. Rupanya pemuda China itu benar-benar mencintai sang adik dan memohon kepada orang tuanya untuk kembali menjodohkan mereka. Karena tidak tega melihat putra mereka terus bersedih karena dipisahkan dari kekasihnya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyambung kembali perjodohan itu. Dan, endingnya yah seperti dalam dra-"

"Happily ever after." Jongin kembali menyela perkataan Luhan. Luhan tidak lagi memberinya deathglare, tapi.. yang lebih mengerikan dari itu. Bahkan kini mata boneka gadis itu melotot hendak keluar dari rongganya.

"Maaf," ucap Jongin penuh penyesalan. Luhan menarik napas lagi, sesaat kemudian ia menampakkan senyum yang untuk kesekian kalinya entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Tidak Jongin, tidak, endingnya tidak seperti itu. Mereka berdua mungkin berbahagia, tapi tidak bagi yang lain."

Luhan menoleh kembali pada Jongin yang terdiam. Entah apa maksud dari cerita Luhan ini. Mungkin ini tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu singkat. Tapi Jongin tahu dengan pasti, cerita Luhan bukan cerita drama yang sengaja ia ceritakan untuk menghibur dirinya yang sedang sedih. Cerita Luhan itu.. lebih mengarah pada,

..Curahan hati

"Mereka akhirnya menikah, dan setahun kemudian dianugrahi putri yang sangat cantik," lanjut Luhan lirih. Jongin memilih diam. Biarlah Luhan yang berbicara. Ia yakin masih ada kelanjutan yang sangat panjang dari cerita saudari kembar itu.

"Sang adik menjadi sangat bahagia karena kelahiran putri cantiknya itu. Ia membanggakan kecantikan putrinya pada kerabat-kerabat dan keluarga yang lain dan menjadi sombong. Ia selalu membandingkan kecantikan anaknya dengan anak-anak yang lain, dan tidak segan-segan untuk menghina. Mungkin karena dulu ia yang selalu tersudut dan dicela orang karena tidak secantik saudari kembarnya. Anggap saja itu bentuk pembuktian diri, ia juga ternyata bisa mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan.." Nada bicara Luhan kali ini terdengar lirih, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Jongin jadi yakin kalau cerita Luhan adalah curahan hatinya yang berusaha ia bagi dengan orang lain. Bukan'kah ia sendiri yang katakan kalau beban jika dibagi bersama orang lain akan terasa lebih ringan.

"..Tapi lagi-lagi ia salah, Jongin. Ingat, ia masih mempunyai saudari yang juga berparas sangat cantik. Saudari perempuannya itu dengan tidak tahu malunya kembali ke rumah setelah lama menghilang. Dan, rasa iri dan kecemburuan sang adik semakin bertambah, karena rupanya orang tua mereka sama sekali tak marah pada sang kakak, apalagi.." Luhan kembali menghentikan ceritanya, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan, berharap rasa sesaknya akan berhembus keluar bersama napasnya.

"..kakaknya datang bersama suami dan putrinya yang juga sangat cantik. Hal yang selama ia banggakan ternyata ada bandingannya."

"…"

"Ia iri Jongin, sangat iri. Putri kakaknya itu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga,seperti halnya ibunya dulu. Rasa iri yang berlebihan itu membuatnya berujung menjadi seorang penjahat. Saat mengunjungi rumah kakaknya, ia membawakan sesuatu untuk putri kakaknya yang ketika itu berumur sekitar 2 tahun. Ia membawa cookies yang katanya hasil buatan tangannya sendiri special untuk kemenakannya tersayang. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, kalau cookies itu diberi campuran obat berbahaya. Dan setiap seminggu sekali ia akan membautkan cookies yang dicampur obat untuk kemenakannya." Sekali Lagi Luhan menjeda ceritanya, terdiam cukup lama. Langit di atas sana sudah berwarna merah dan mentari membiaskan cahaya jingga yang menyilaukan mata, sebentar lagi ia akan beristirahat di ufuk barat.

"Putri kakaknya memang tidak meninggal karena memakan cookies itu, namun.. " Luhan menoleh pada Jongin yang sedang serius mendengarkan ceritanya dan entah sejak kapan sudah duduk menekuk lutut menghadapnya.

"..gadis kecil itu mengalami cacat mental dan gangguan jiwa." Luhan berucap lirih dengan mata yang memandang lurus pada mata Jongin.

"…"

"Tidak sampai disitu, Jongin, setahun kemudian kakak kembarnya meninggal dunia, meninggalkan putri kecilnya yang autis… sendirian."

TES

Jongin terkesiap melihat cairan bening mengaliri pipi Luhan dan jatuh begitu saja membasahi rumput di bawah mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ingin menghapus noda bening di pipi mulus gadis itu, tapi Luhan mengangkat tangannya, menolak Jongin. Gadis cantik itu kini tersenyum kecut.

"Dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi saingan bagi putrinya. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat dibanding-bandingkan dengan putrinya. Putrinya adalah satu-satunya yang sempurna, sedangkan putri kakaknya.. hanyalah anak autis yang menyusahkan. Kau tahu, kecemburuan seperti itu kadang menyisahkan penyesalan yang besar, Jongin. Bukan cuma bagi sang adik, tapi juga bagi putrinya.." Luhan mendongak menatap langit yang kini memerah.

"..putri dari kedua saudari kembar itu adalah aku dan Baekhyun."

Jongin yang tadinya ikut memandang langit menoleh seketika pada Luhan. Ia terpana mendengar kalimat Luhan yang terakhir. Gadis itu kini memejamkan matanya, membiarkan cahaya terang mentari menyinari wajahnya. Silau. Walau ia menutup mata, namun silau mentari tetap menembus sesuatu yang ada dalam benaknya.

"…" Jongin masih terpana. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka namun ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab Luhan.

"Dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa menebak siapa di antara kami yang merupakan putri sang adik."

"Kalian sepupu!" ujar Jongin pelan masih terus memandang pada Luhan dalam keterpanaan.

"Benar. Tapi kau jangan salah sangka, aku juga baru mengetahuinya belum lama ini. Dan kau tahu Jongin, aku memikul beban berat atas kenyataan itu."

TES

Meski mata itu terpejam namun tidak menghalangi cairan bening untuk kembali mengaliri pipi putih Luhan. Jongin memilih menunduk memandangi rumput yang sesakali bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Kenyataan terkadang sangat pahit, dan bukan cuma dirinya yang merasakan itu, ada orang lain yang lebih merasa sesak. Lebih merasa,

..bersalah.

"Baekhyun tinggal bersama halmoni kami. Halmoni yang merawatnya." Luhan kini membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum kecut.

"Dia tetap menjadi kesayangan keluarga, meski dia- maksudku, dulunya dia memang autis, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.. dia hanya, kau tahu, sedikit aneh." Senyum Luhan kini berubah menjadi tawa kecil yang terdengar manis. Dan Jongin hanya meresponnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia tidak pernah tahu ada kisah sepilu itu dibalik kesempurnaan Xi Luhan.

"Jadi apa kau tahu, sekarang dia ada dimana?" Tanya Jongin saat Luhan kembali terdiam memandang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang sempurna dibalik pegunungan. Luhan menggeleng pelan, helai-helai rambut madunya bergoyang seiring dengan gelengen kepalanya. Jongin mendesah lemas. Ia sempat berharap. Namun, harapan terkadang hanya akan menjadi harapan.

"Kris?"

Entah kenapa Jongin teringat pada sosok lelaki tinggi itu. Ia tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana Kris membawa Baekhyun pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Luhan menoleh padanya hingga sesaat pandangan mereka bertubrukan. Jongin merasa seakan tubuhnya tersengat listrik saat menatap manik kecoklatan gadis di depannya itu. Luhan lalu mengkosongkan pandangannya,

"Kris? Aku tahu."

Jongin kembali terkesiap, napasnya sempat tercekat saat Luhan mengucapkan itu. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi bersemangat. Pasti keberadaan Kris berhubungan dengan keberadaan Baekhyun. Kris hendak bertanya namun_

"Kris sedang menjalani hukumannya."

Sekali lagi ucapan Luhan memerangkap Jongin dalam keterpanaan. Namun kali ini, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Hukuman apa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau, ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa memberinya penjelasan.

"Kris itu tunangan Baekhyun, Jongin."

DEG

Mata sipit Jongin sukses terbelalak. Ia tidak lagi terpana, mungkin kata yang bisa menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini adalah, ia terkejut dan ia.. kecewa. Luhan kembali terdiam, begitu juga Jongin. Namun bohong kalau Jongin suka dengan ke-diam-an ini. Ia masih membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Jongin lirih entah ditujukan kepada siapa dan untuk apa. Kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Benar, ia memang tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah tahu apapun hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu, mengobrol berdua dengan Baekhyun saja ia tidak pernah.

DEG

Mengobrol berdua?

Tuhan, ini semakin menyesakkan, Jongin baru sadari, ia memang tak pernah mengobrol bersama Baekhyun. Satu-satunya interaksinya dengan gadis itu hanya saat di cafetaria beberapa bulan lalu, tidak lebih dari dua tiga patah kata, dan berakhir dengan..

Jongin mendongak memandangi origami yang tergantung di ranting. Disitu terdapat obrolan singkatnya dengan Baekhyun. Obrolan yang lebih akrab,

...seakan mereka telah saling mengenal, lama

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ujarnya lagi masih terus mendongak memandangi burung-burung kertas di atas. Luhan menoleh padanya, gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa brengsek. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak Jongin mengerti tanpa memberinya penjelasan, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jongin dengan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya dan malah akan menambah kesedihannya. Luhan kembali menarik napas, masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia ceritakan rupanya.

"Keluarga Kris berutang budi pada appa Baekhyun, dan untuk berbalas budi, Kris mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Itu memang janjinya, dulu sebelum ia melihatku." Luhan menjeda ucapannya, membiarkan Jongin dalam kebingungan untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berucap,

"Kris mencintaiku Jongin, dan aku-" Luhan kembali menjeda dan menatap dalam ke dalam mata Jongin. Ada luka tak kasat mata dalam pandangannya.

"..aku juga mencintainya."

DEG

Ucapan selamat diberikan untuk lelaki bernama Kris Wu sebagai pemenang, dan Jongin,

..adalah pihak yang kalah.

"Baekhyun? Kau-" kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan tercekat dalan tenggorokannya. Ia jadi mengerti, kenapa Baekhyun sampai menggantung pesan dalam origami di pohon rindang ini. Baekhyun-nya, kecewa.

"Tidak Jongin. Aku tidak sebrengsek itu, kami tidak berselingkuh, itu bisa merusak kesempurnaan yang selama ini aku pertahankan kalau aku ketahuan berselingkuh dengannya."

Jongin masih diam, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia memilih menunduk, membiarkan rumput menerima air matanya, symbol kesedihannya yang sepertinya tidak akan ada akhir. Masalah ini bukannya jelas, malah semakin.. buram.

"Baekhyun tahu tentang-"

"Dia tahu Jongin, sangat tahu, dan dia mengerti."

DEG

Sudah jelas. Sejak awal Jongin hanya jadi bahan permainan gadis itu. Teriakan saranghae dan Pesan dalam origami itu hanya bentuk kekecewaannya pada Kris. Dan Jongin, ia terlalu mengambil hati, ia melupakan fakta kalau Baekhyun itu, tidak normal. Dia mantan penderita autis.

TES

Krystal bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya tak kuasa lagi untuk ditahan. Tidak hanya tenggorokannya tercekat hingga menelan ludah saja rasanya sangat sakit, namun dadanya lebih merasa sesak, lebih sesak dari perasaan rindu. Seperti ini'kah cinta? Cinta tidak lebih dari rasa sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Bukan cuma Baekhyun yang merasa sakit, tapi juga Kris dan yang terparah adalah.. aku. Sungguh menyesakkan Jongin, aku bahkan mengalami hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah terjadi pada eommaku dulu."

"…"

"Aku dan Kris bisa saja bersama, Baekhyun sudah merelakan dia untukku, tapi kami bukan hidup dalam dunia fantasi, kami hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga yang penuh dengan aturan, dan Kris sudah dipatenkan untuk Baekhyun, dan kami sama sekali tidak punya kuasa untuk merubah itu."

Jongin tetap terdiam namun satu per satu perkataan Luhan terekam baik oleh indra pendengarannya. "Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau tidak memiliki kekasih." Ujarnya kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum sejenak. Langit di atas sana membentangkan kegelapan yang kelam, sekelam hati dua anak manusia yang masih betah terduduk di bawa pohon rindang, mencurahkan perasaan sesak dalam dada masing-masing mereka.

"Kau mungkin bertanya, apa maksud perkataanku, 'Kris sedang menjalani hukumannya'?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Luhan benar, itulah yang ia tunggu, penjelasan dari itu.

"Kurasa kau harus tahu, Jongin. Aku berpresepsi semua laki-laki itu sama, termasuk Kris dan juga.. kau."

Lihatlah, Luhan bukannya menjelaskan malah memberi pertanyaan lain pada Jongin, menambahkan kebingungannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin dengan suaranya yang terdengar makin berat dan makin parau.

"Yah, kau dan Kris sama. Kris, secinta apapun ia padaku, ia tetap laki-laki dan laki-laki adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah merasa puas hanya pada satu wanita. "

Jongin hendak protes, tapi diurungkan niatnya saat Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam yang tersirat luka di dalamnya.

"Apa Kris memperkosa Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin hati-hati dan dijawab Luhan dengan senyum sinis.

"Kris-ku tidak sebejad itu, tuan Kim." Ujar Luhan dengan menekan kata 'ku' pada akhir kata 'Kris'

"…"

"Kesalahannya hanya.. dia berharap memiliki dua cinta dalam satu hatinya. Dia ternyata mencintai Baekhyun-mu juga."

Jongin melemas kembali, walau belum mengerti dan yakin ini tidak akan berakhir bahagia, ia tetap butuh penjelasan yang lebih detail. Setidaknya, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya dalam kekecewaan tanpa penyelesaian. Dan lagi, Luhan benar, ia dan Kris.. sama. Jadi, Luhan yang sempurna itu menyimpan luka dibalik sikap cueknya. Dan, dia tegar, tidak seperti Jongin yang rapuh.

"Kau ingat, 3 bulan lalu kau dan Baekhyun memberi pemandangan menakjubkan di cafeteria?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Jongin ikut tersenyum, hanya itu yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Kau tahu, seluruh siswa di sekolah kita menonton kalian, termasuk Kris." Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya dan senyum Jongin mendadak hilang. Ia kembali bingung.

"…"

"Kau belum lupa'kan kalau Baekhyun itu sudah bertungan dengannya. Dan dia cemburu, Jongin. Kris si kapten basket yang hebat itu cemburu karena tunagannya berciuman dengan laki-laki lain di depan umum." Luhan sedikit berdesis saat mengucapkan itu.

"Itu aku yang salah." Jongin mengaku entah kepada siapa. Kalau itu ia tujukan untuk Kris, percuma saja.

"Kau yang salah tapi yang menerima akibatnya adalah Baekhyun." Sinis, nada bicara Luhan terdengar sangat sinis. Dan Jongin kembali dibuat terpana karenanya.

DEG

Sepertinya Jongin sudah bisa menebak akhir dari cerita ini, tolong jangan katakan.. tolonglah. Luhan belum melanjutkan, tapi Jongin sudah menangis. Tuhan, ia berharap ia salah, ia berharap kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan nanti bukan apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini,

..Tolonglah.

"Kris sangat marah dan memukulinya di belakang sekol-"

"KRIS MEMBUNUH BAEKHYUN!" Jongin memekik seperti orang gila memotong pembicaraan Luhan. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat Jongin yang menangis dengan menumpu kepalanya pada kedua lututnya. Akhirnya ia tak mampu menahan ini lebih lama. Pikirannya benar. Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkannya, Baekhyun sudah..

"KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI BERPIKIRAN BURUK TENTANG KRIS?" Luhan setengan berteriak karena kalau ia hanya sekedar berucap, Jongin tidak akan mendengarnya, suara tangisan Jongin itu sangat keras. Seketika tangis Jongin terhenti dan kini ia mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Ja-jadi?"

"Kau takut Baekhyun benar-benar meninggal?" lirih Luhan dengan memandang Jongin dari ekor matanya.

"Aku takut sekali," jawab Jongin tak kalah lirih. Luhan tersenyum sinis.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Jongin. Baekhyun bukan autis, tapi, dia penderita.."

DEG

Oh tidak , jangan lagi. Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir? Kenapa mencintai Baekhyun bisa jadi serumit ini? Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkannya, cukup sudah, ia akan pulang sekarang juga. Ia tidak ingin tahu, jika ini hanya akan menambah sesak di dadanya, ia memilih untuk,

"..Scizophrenia tingkat 12 dan dia baru saja membunuh orang!"

_**..tidak tahu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jongin kini dalam keadaan trance. Luhan berhasil membuat tubuhnya menegang, terpaku dan.. membeku. Sedangkan Luhan, entah sejak kapan ia menangis.

"Kris memukulnya di belakang sekolah dan-hiks itu membangkitkan sisi lainnya. Kau tahu, dia sudah sembuh Jongin, halmoni meyakinkan kami kalau hiks Baekhyun sudah sembuh. Tapi Kris hiks-"

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Cerita ini semakin panjang dan rumit, tidak akan selesai jika hanya diceritakan dalam satu malam dan tidak akan jelas jika hanya diungkapkan dengan beberapa kata.

"Kris menyakitinya, tepat dititik paling sensitive, Kris mengungkit tentang ia yang tidak normal namun Kris masih mau menjadi tunangannya, dan dia menghianati Kris.. dengan berselingkuh denganmu."

"Kami tidak selingkuh." Lagi-lagi Jongin mengaku entah kepada siapa. Kepada Kris lagi? sia-sia, semua telah terjadi. Menangis mungkin lebih berguna.

"Kris memang bodoh. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja di belakang sekolah, dan saat itulah ia kambuh. Yixing, temanku yang hendak bertemu dengan kekasih gelapnya di belakang sekolah melihat ia memukuli murid lelaki yang kebetulan bertanya tentang keadaannya yang berantakan dengan balok besar berkali-kali hingga murid itu meninggal seketika. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, ia kembali menjadi gila. Kalau saja Yixing tidak memberitahuku tentang hal itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia hanya akan tenang dengan perlakuan lembut dan kasih sayang. Kris memang pantas mendapatkan hukumannya, dan aku membencinya."

Luhan kembali terdiam, akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakan semua yang telah ia pendam selama ini. Namun, bagi namja di sampingnya, seakan ia menerima beban lain yang dilepas Luhan. Kenyataan lain yang lebih menyakitkan.

Benar, ia tak pernah tahu apapun tentang Baekhyun. Bahkan rumahnya dimanapun ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, gadis itu berhasil memerangkap hatinya dengan cintanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ia dengan banyak pertanyaan, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan merana.

Kini Luhan sudah menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Namun, tercipta pertanyaan baru, yang tak seorangpun mampu menjawabnya, bahkan itu Luhan atau Baekhyun sendiri. Biarkan takdir yang menjawabnya bersama waktu yang bergulir lambat. Jongin hanya berharap, ia tidak akan seperti ini selamanya, Jongin hanya berharap Baekhyun kembali, dalam keadaan gila atau sembuh,

_**..yang terpenting ia kembali.**_

Jongin sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa rindunya. Cerita Luhan membuat rasa cintanya semakin membuncah. Ia sama sekali,

_**..tidak tahu.**_

"Jadi dimana Kris sekarang?" tanya Jongin setelah sekian lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka dibawah sinar bulan yang remang.

"Kris berada di penjara, dia yang bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Itu bentuk penyesalan atas perbuatannya."

Jongin menoleh pada gadis itu. Ia sangat tegar, dan Jongin juga Kris adalah orang yang paling brengsek. Bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini, Jongin mengerti. Menyakitkan, dua laki-laki yang awalnya mencintai dia dengan sangat beralih mencintai orang lain, orang yang sama yang tidak lain adalah.. sepupunya. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, sepupunya itu tidak lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Baekhyun?" Luhan kini menoleh pada Jongin. Jongin tak pernah terlihat serapuh ini. Sudah cukup Luhan menyiksanya dengan kenyataan-kenyataan pahit yang harus ia ketahui. Tega'kah Luhan melanjutkan cerita lain yang belum Jongin ketahui? Luhan tak tega.

"Mungkin.."

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, mengeker bulan melalui lingkaran kecil yang dibentuk dua jari lentiknya. Sedangkan Jongin berusaha mencapai bulan itu dengan tangannya, di penglihatannya, ia memang mendapatkan bulan dalam genggamannya, tapi kenyataannya, Bulan itu jauh. Sangat jauh.

".. sekarang ia berada dalam salah satu bangsal bawah tanah rumah sakit jiwa yang ada di kota ini."

DEG

_..rupanya Luhan tega.._

Sekarang sedang tak hujan, namun Kabut yang menutupi penglihatan Jongin semakin tebal. Pertanyaannya terjawab. Ia lega? Tidak.

Kenyataan pahit harus ia telan kembali

Dan cerita ini tak akan berakhir hanya sampai disini

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Jongin melepas sepatunya dengan asal-asalan. Ia tidak lagi mempunyai semangat untuk mengerjakan apapun.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

"Ada sesuatu mendadak yang harus aku kerjakan tadi, eomma." Jongin melewati eommanya begitu saja. Ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya.

BRAK

Jongin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras membuat eommanya heran, putranya itu tak pernah seperti ini. Tapi ia berusaha mengerti, Jongin mungkin sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Benar, hatinya tidak dalam kondisi baik. Dengan menyeret beban hatinya yang terasa begitu berat, Jongin duduk bersandar pada tepi ranjangnya sambil memandang rembulan melalui kaca jendela kamarnya. Sinar bulan masuk melalui ventilasi menerangi kamarnya yang tanpa penerangan. Jongin menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh sinar itu. Tidak bisa tersentuh. Ia mencoba sekali lagi. Tetap saja. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, tapi tetap saja tak bisa tersentuh. Ia jadi frustrasi sendiri, ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan tidak teratur berusaha mengenggam sinar itu.

"AAAKHHHH hiks," akhirnya ia berteriak pilu dengan diakhiri isakan. Gerakan tangannya mengenggam sinar itu semakin brutal. Ia bahkan beralih menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi.

Ia akhirnya kembali menangis tanpa suara, hanya sesekali terisak. Ia bukan menangisi cintanya, bukan, ia terlampau sering menangis karena hal itu. Namun kini, Ia menangisi..

_**Kenyataan yang ada**_

Membunuh ? Gila? Scizophrenia? Bangsal bawah tanah? Rumah sakit Jiwa? Adakah kata lain yang lebih menyakitkan lagi?

Mungkin ia kini berhalusinasi, tapi persis seperti malam itu, ia melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Tangan lentiknya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Jongin.

Air mata Jongin kembali mengalir, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi bibirnya terlalu kelu. Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dan menghapus air mata Jongin. Saat Jongin bergerak ingin memeluknya,

..ia menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Halusinasi atau Jongin mulai gila?

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Ia harus tetap menjadi waras untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya sendiri. Baekhyun mungkin membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menerima dirinya sepenuh hati, menerima apa adanya.. dan orang itu adalah.. jodohnya.

Jongin mulai mengerti. Semua ini adalah takdir. Ini permainan takdir. Bukan Baekhyun yang mempermainkannya, tapi takdir. Pesan dalam origami itu bukan sembarang pesan, Baekhyun betul-betul membutuhkan seseorang dengan penerimaan utuh atas kekurangannya,

_**Dan Jongin bersedia.**_

Dia sendiri yang akan menghapus cerita kelam Baekhyun di masa lalu kemudian menulisnya dengan cerita baru. Jongin bertekad. Baekhyun tidak akan gila selamanya. Jongin akan menyembuhkannya. Ia punya obat yang paling mujarab dalam dirinya,

_**Ia memiliki cinta,**_

_**Ia memiliki obatnya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin telah lama menanti Luhan di cafeteria, namun gadis itu belum juga menampakan diri. Jongin mulai gelisah. Bukan'kah Luhan sudah berjanji akan menemuinya disini? Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir, tapi ia belum berbicara sepatah katapun pada Luhan. Kemana gadis itu?

Mata Jongin tak sengaja melihat teman dekat Luhan berjalan melewatinya meninggalkan cafeteria, mungkin ia bisa bertanya padanya,

"Maaf, Luhan berjanji akan menemuiku disini saat jam istirahat tapi dia tidak juga datang, apa kau tahu dia ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Jongin tergesa-gesa. Gadis bernama Yixing itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sekarang Luhan sedang menemui Mrs Nam koreografer kami,"

"oh.. begitu."

"Tapi kurasa dia sudah selesai, itu dia." Yixing menunjuk ke arah pintu dimana Luhan sedang berjalang masuk ke dalam cafeteria.

TEEENGGG TEEEENGGG

"Sial, terima kasih." Jongin mengumpat lalu membungkuk kepalanya sedikit. Yixing hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Jongin berlari melewatinya menuju Luhan.

"Lu, aku ingin menemui halmoni Baekhyun."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Supir Luhan menepikan mobil tepat di depan rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Jongin memandang rumah itu takjub. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengajak Jongin keluar dari mobil. Jongin menurut saja. Ia tak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan menemui halmoni Baekhyun. Entahlah, tapi hatinya seperti menuntunnya untuk menemui halmoni Baekhyun. Bodoh memang, kenapa ia baru memikirkan hal itu sekarang? Kenapa tidak sedari dulu?

"Ayo!" Luhan mengajak ia masuk setelah gerbang rumah bercat putih itu terbuka. Jongin berjalan di sisi Luhan memasuki rumah itu.

Di ruang tengah, mereka berjumpa dengan suster yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Jongin berpikir sebentar, ah itu suster yang ia lihat bersama Baekhyun dulu.

"Hallo, Lu," sapa suster itu pada Luhan.

"Hallo eonni," Luhan balas menyapa sambil tersenyum.

"Ini..?" suster itu menunjuk Jongin lalu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ini temanku dan juga teman Baekhyun, namanya Kim Jongin." jawab Luhan sambil menarik Jongin mendekat.

"Jongin ini Taeyeon eonni, suster pribadi Baekhyun." Jongin tersenyum, sedangkan suster itu membelalakan matanya, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Luhan dan Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung melihat ekspresi suster itu. Luhan ingin bertanya, tapi suster itu malah berlari meninggalkan mereka, dan Luhan bisa menangkap setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya sebelum ia berlari.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Jongin heran. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Duduklah dulu, akan ku suruh pelayan membawakanmu minum sekaligus memanggil halmoni." Luhan hendak berlalu meninggalkan Jongin, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat halmoninya muncul bersama suster Taeyeon.

"Lu, ku dengar kau membawa seseorang?" tanya wanita tua namun masih tampak muda dan segar pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk sopan.

"Ne halmoni," Tangannya menunjuk Jongin yang terduduk di sofa,"Dia teman sekolahku dan juga Baekhyun, namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin."

Wanita tua itu memandang Jongin dengan pandangan sedih, ia melangkah mendekat pada Luhan, masih terus menatap lekat pada Jongin. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi rasanya begitu berat.

"J-Jongin?.." ujarnya tergagap, sama seperti suster tadi, wanita itu juga menangis. Jongin dan Luhan saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Jongin? Baekhyun selalu menyebut nama Jongin."

DEG

Dan disinilah Jongin menjemput takdirnya. Ceritanya yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ga mau ambil resiko, jadi **TBC **aja.

Well

Maaf karena lama bangat apdetnya

Anda semua berhasil membuat saya galau

gimana, ada yang jawabannya benar? ada ? ada?

ga ada/ketawa setan/

Saya angkat tangan untuk endingnya

Dan dengan berat hati saya katakan…

…benar, ini angst

Banyak banget yang minta ini KaiBaek

Jadi author musti rombak dikit ceritanya, dikit aja yah

Karena rencana awal adalah KaiLu

Dan mungkin juga akan berakhir dengan KaiLu/digebukin KaiBaek preferred

Yosh

Chap depan akan kita bahas penyebab Baekhyun bisa Scizophrenia/ga mungkin'kan dia tiba-tiba jadi gila dengan sendirinya/

Silahkan menebak-nebak sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun selanjutnya

Author mau bertapa dulu, mikirin ending gimana yang bagus,

Apakah Baekhyun mati? Atau Jongin yang mati?/plak

Ralat

Apakah Baekhyun mati? Atau Kris keluar dari penjara/plak lagi, makin ngacoh aja

Ralat lagi

Apakah Baekhyun mati? Atau ku munculkan cast baru?

Biar anda sekalian yang memilih

Tapi ingat, jangan buat author galau

Kalau galau lagi, maka butuh waktu lama untuk bertapa

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk **

**shinelightseeker, guest, nn molla, rachell suliss, berlindia, adilia taruni, silviapiastroberi, elshaestritami, chika love baby baekhyun, Xialu Blackpearl, Ran Hwa, everytime maknae, KaiBaek, cho ryoesomnia fishies, imeelia, orng yg gak bisa login, deercode, RoseEXoticsFRIEND, 0312luLuEXOtics, barbieLuKai, DEPO LDH, Lkireii0521, jungsssi, chyshinji0204, Shin Ririn, Zie, baekyeolssi, HyunieWoo, Blacknancho,** **dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent reader sekalian**


End file.
